Why Not?
by uesmanhattansocialite
Summary: What if Dan and Blair became real friends, just friends, while hanging out together over Christmas break? And what happens when they decide to teach Chuck and Serena a lesson. My own twist on what should be with only Dair friendship and CB/DS endgames.
1. Chapter 1

**Why Not?**

Author's Note: I want to let you know that I am a diehard Chair fan. However, this season has been nothing but depressing for me. Just when I think they'll reunite the writers decide to screw with me. This story is my attempt to fix what they've done and pave the way for the reunion us Chair fans all want and need. The new episodes make me want Chuck to disappear and for Dan and Blair to get together. I'm picking up where 4x11 left off.

I think Chuck needs to get his act together and stop whoring around. He needs to see that Blair will not sit around pining for him and has other options that could make her very happy. Only then, in my opinion, will he truly buck up and be the man Blair needs him to be, hopefully. Dan is not only a good guy but also he's pretty good at sparring with Blair and keeping her on her toes. I like their dynamic together.

Anyway, enough ranting, I hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**_  
_

_**Gossip Girl here, you'll never guess who's been spotted enjoying Lonely Boy's company. Not only did our very own Queen B sit next to him at Film Forum, she was later seen laughing with him over coffee. I wonder if S and C wish they had stayed in New York now? They probably never thought their exes would discover comfort in each other's arms. And just how much comfort did they get, we'll find out soon enough. You know you love me, XOXO, Gossip Girl. **_

"Oh, this is great," Dan said sarcastically as their phones simultaneously buzzed with the latest Gossip Girl blast. "I thought her crazy informants would take the holidays off."

"Ugh," Blair sighed as her phone instantly buzzed again. She switched it off and threw it into her bag.

"Chuck?" Dan ventured to guess.

"He has no right to be jealous," she said furiously. "He's off screwing skanks in the rainforest. If I want to have fun in Brooklyn he has no say in it anymore."

"So you are having fun with me," Dan said with a crooked smile. "Here I thought you were slumming it only because you were bored."

"Even in dire boredom I wouldn't 'slum it' as you put it," Blair told him dryly. "Despite what I've said I do enjoy your company. We have a lot more in common than you think."

"Wow, Waldorf," Dan said surprised, "I think that's the closest you've ever come to giving me a compliment."

She smiled before asking, "Any word from Serena? I think she'll be home soon."

"She texted me once but nothing recently. I think we'll probably meet up when she get's back," he said.

"Play hard to get, trust me. You don't want her thinking you're a doormat," Blair said knowingly.

"Speaking of, what's going on with you and Chuck?" Dan asked diverting the conversation from his love life to hers.

"Nothing," she said sadly, "absolutely nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing when you two were making out at Saints and Sinners. And you chased after him before he left for New Zealand," he said as he found himself wanting to know more about why Blair needed Chuck so badly when he treated her so poorly.

"We're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. No matter how hard I try to fight it I can't. But I plan on focusing on me and my own future this year," she told Dan. "If Chuck wants to be me then he has to be the one fighting for us. I'm done. The only thing I plan on fighting for is a permanent position at Conde Nast."

"I'll have you know that I immediately thought of you when I saw _The Devil Wears Prada_," he told Blair, who raised her eyebrows in question. "It's true, Jenny dragged me to see it with her and all I could think about was you and your minions."

He thought that would make her smile but it didn't. She was just staring at the wall with a blank expression on her face. "I didn't mean to offend you, really I didn't, Blair," he said sincerely as he took her hand.

"Please don't say her name," she said as she made eye contact with him. "Your sister, please don't say her name."

"Ah," he said, realizing her connection to Chuck, "Okay."

"That's it," she questioned, "No snide remark?" 'Drop it,' she thought to herself. 'Do you really want to discuss this with Dan Humphrey? I think I might.'

"Do you want to talk about what happened between my sister and Chuck?" Dan asked, surprised that she wanted to willingly share intimate details of her personal life with him.

"He would always tell me that we're magnetic and inevitable and I know he's right. It's just so hard when I can't forget all the horrible things he's said and done to me over the years," this was hard for Blair to say but she trusted Dan and wanted his advice. "I just can't let myself get caught up being the girlfriend of Chuck Bass again before I make a name for myself on my own."

"I get that, I do," he said with a new sense of admiration for Blair. "But what do you want?"

"Him," she responded without hesitation, "Only him. Sadly it's more complicated than that."

"Why don't you two just stop playing games with each other and be happy? It's clear to anyone who's seen you two together that you are meant to be," Dan said.

"Because without the games we don't have anything else," she told him miserably. "When we stopped playing them it was good while it lasted but then Chuck chose his hotel over me and everything went downhill from there. I really hate feeling like this. Even after everything that's happened I still love him. I think I always will."

Before Dan could pity her she turned the conversation back to him. "What is going on with you and Serena? Will you take her back when she returns to the city?" she asked with a smirk.

"Actually, I don't know," he said. "What you said to me on our mission to Connecticut really struck a nerve with me. I need to get back to my writing and stop dropping everything just because Serena needs me."

"You would deny Serena van der Woodsen, the girl you've been in love with since the 9th grade, of anything?" Blair asked skeptically.

"No, probably not," Dan said with a laugh, "But I should."

"Look at us, Humphrey," Blair said as she pushed back from the table, "We are acting pathetic, and Waldorfs don't do pathetic. What do you say we catch that French film we were talking about the other day?"

She held out her hand for him when he took it and said, "Why not?"

_**Please review if you'd like me to continue. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I just want to reiterate that Chair will always be endgame for me, especially in my stories. If I had it my way they would be planning for a spring wedding, I'm just saying. With that said, I hope you like the journey I'm taking the characters in my story.

QueenBee10 – Thank you!

Roswell Dream Girl – Thank you, hopefully you'll like the continuing chapters as well!

Nisha80 – Thank you!

TriGemini – Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it! S and C are in these chapters building up to seeing their exes at Thorpe's party =)

Sillypandalover91 – Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Nandabrasil22 – Thank you, and yes, the writers suck! Chuck's redemption will be swifter in my story than on the show, just with Dan and Blair as really good friends. As a side note, 4x13 was the lowest rated episode in GG history.

Caitlinc1991 – Thank you so much! I'm all for teaching Chuck a lesson and having him stew for a while.

Carolzixpotter – Thank you so much, hopefully you'll like the story with Chair and Derena as endgame.

A True Dreamer – Thank you, I hope you like where I'm going with this!

Vafolife123 – Thanks so much!

BimboBoop – Thank you, the writers on the show so need to get their act together! I do agree with you about making Chuck and Serena jealous with Dan and Blair's growing relationship. They are actually very fun to write as well as C and S freaking out =)

Marie – Thanks!

Marylinopen89 – Thank you! It's fun mixing UES and Brooklyn =)

To my anonymous reviewers, please leave any sort of name so that I can respond to you individually =) I'm really enjoying writing the interactions of D and B with S and C because of all the tension and baggage so it should be good. And I really wish the show was more Chair friendly at the moment, tear.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

"B," Serena exclaimed as she ran to hug Blair.

"Serena, it's so good to have you home," Blair said as she hugged her. In reality she was upset that the quiet of her penthouse was nothing but a distant memory now that her bubbly best friend was home.

"I'm so happy to be within walking distance of a decent latte," she lamented with a sigh. "You wouldn't believe what passes for a decent meal upstate."

"How did your mission to save Mary Kay Letourneau go?" Blair asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't call it that," she said with another sigh. "I was able to find the judge and get Ben released but he wants nothing to do with me."

"Why would he?" Blair asked, not in any mood to be sensitive to her best friend's flaky behavior. "Your mother is the reason he spent the last four years of his life in prison."

"Thanks for the understanding, B," Serena said sarcastically. "Would you tell me if you were dating Dan?"

"What, why would you ask me that?" Blair asked.

"I saw the blast, B," Serena told her with a look. "You could tell me if you were, I mean we weren't exactly together when I left."

"That blast means nothing," Blair responded. "Dan and I were the only ones left if the city so it made sense to hang out with him. You were always telling me to give him a chance and I'm glad that I did. Now, if you'll excuse me, my books for this semester arrived today and I want to start reading them."

"It really is good to have you back," Blair said as she touched Serena's arm before going upstairs to her room.

The blonde didn't know whether to cry or scream. The thought of Blair dating Dan was too much for her to deal with but she also knew that Dan would never date her. At least she was hoping he wouldn't.

**XOXO**

Blair was arranging her books by course when her phone rang. It was Dan.

"Hey, did she call you?" Blair asked as she flipped through one of her textbooks.

"I ignored it," Dan told her. "She keeps calling me. I don't know what to do. I'm not ready to talk to her yet."

"What do you want to do?" she asked. "We both know that she will keep calling until she gets you. She's like a dog with a bone when she wants something."

"I don't know," he said panicked, "I'm still reeling from everything that's happened and not ready to deal with her yet. I just started writing again and can't afford to get sidetracked by Hurricane Serena."

"Do you want me to come over?" Blair asked. "I would love the excuse to get out of the house, I miss having it to myself. I could get those chocolate croissants and espresso from that café you introduced me to."

"That would be great," Dan said smiling, not that she could see it. "I'll leave the door to the loft open."

"You will do no such thing," Blair replied haughtily. "You will meet my car, open the door for me, and carry up our food. Can you manage that, Cabbage Patch?"

"I think I can, Waldorf, I think I can," he said. "Just text me when you're almost here."

"Will do," she said happily before hanging up and getting her coat and purse.

She was waiting for the elevator doors to open when she saw Chuck. 'Great,' she thought, 'best to get this over with.'

"Did you miss me?" he asked smugly as he snaked his arms around her and tried to kiss her.

"No," she told him with disgust as she got out of his grip. "I'm actually on my way to Brooklyn, let Serena know that I'm gone."

She waved to him as the elevator doors closed leaving him to stand there with a bewildered look on his face, not able to move.

**XOXO**

"Sis," Chuck said with a smirk as he entered her bedroom without knocking while Serena cringed, "What's going on between Blair and Humphrey? I just saw her and she told me was on her way to Brooklyn, of all places."

"Really," she said as she sat up, "Well she was a bit weird when I came home this morning. It was like she didn't want to talk to me."

"It's because she's probably screwing your ex and doesn't want to see you," Chuck said bitterly as he sat on the bed next to her. "Do you really think there's something going on with them? I mean, I saw the photo of them from the Gossip Girl blast and they looked like they were enjoying themselves."

"You know Blair," she said as she tilted her head, "She loves to scheme. You don't think? No, they wouldn't. Would they?"

"Never," he said a little too quickly.

Serena saw the wheels turning in Chuck's mind and had to cut him off. "Don't even think about it," she said. "If you want any chance with Blair you need to keep your pants zipped."

"Are you really delving into my sex life?" he asked with a smirk. "I thought that disgusted you."

"It does," she said in a clipped tone, "But I love Blair, no matter what. And I know you do, too. Stop screwing with her if you ever want to screw her again. So don't think about calling any of your whores to make her jealous."

"Why are you defending her?" he asked. "We both know the only reason she is spending any time with Humphrey is to make me jealous. And he is probably doing the same thing to you."

"I don't care," she said, "We're in no position to judge. Now before I kick you out of my room, I'm going to say one thing. Don't taunt Blair, and don't do anyone that you will regret."

"Don't you mean anything? And I can't even if I wanted to. It seems my little problem," he said as he looked down at his pants, "from senior year is back."

"Out," she cried, "I now need a shower." And with that she pushed him out the door and locked it.

**XOXO**

"Nathaniel," Chuck said as he took a sip of his scotch, "I need your help with Blair."

"No, I have too much going on. Besides, didn't you just come back from having random sex in the rainforests of New Zealand," Nate told him agitatedly as he paced.

"Didn't happen, I was too busy trying to find a way to save my father's company," Chuck let him know. "Jack was out of the country, which was probably a good thing seeing as Blair hates him more than I do. I did find one of my father's old business associates though."

"Hopefully he had good news for you," Nate said as he finally sat down only for his leg to start shaking.

"He did. Russell Thorpe told me he would buy Bass Industries to prevent someone else from selling it before I could buy it back," Chuck told him as he stared at his glass, deep in thought. "Oh, and his daughter propositioned me, no strings attached."

"I'm assuming you jumped on both of those deals," Nate said with a chuckle. "I mean you are Chuck Bass."

"I jumped on the business deal with Russell, not Raina's bones," he said as Nate gave him a look as he raised his eyebrows, "She's not Blair."

"Since when has that ever stopped you? Oh," he said with realization and a smirk.

"Don't go there," Chuck said angrily, "I have to focus on preserving Bart's legacy. Then I'm going to get Blair back."

"But Blair wants nothing to do with you after," he paused, "What exactly did you do this time?"

"I don't know anymore," he said sadly. He was finally at the point where he was somewhat comfortable sharing his emotions with Nate. "It could be what I've done, what I haven't done, or that she just doesn't want me anymore."

"I'm guessing you want my advice," Nate said as Chuck nodded. "Well, I don't think it's that she doesn't want you. We all know that you two are the only ones who can deal with each other. Give her time, if you push Blair she will push back, and with a vengeance. Just show her you want her and are done with the games."

Nate couldn't believe that he was giving what he thought was good advice. If only Chuck would man up he and Blair would be the two happiest people in the world.

"What is wrong with you? Do I need to hook you up with my dealer?" Chuck finally asked as Nate continued shaking. "Because you definitely need something to relax."

"I've been busy trying to keep my dad in check," Nate said as he stood up to continue pacing. "He's blowing off job interviews and chasing every attractive woman he sees. Your screwed up relationship with Blair is what it is. I'll listen to you and give you what I think is good advice but my main focus is on keeping my father from getting sent back to prison."

"What if I get the Captain a job?" Chuck asked. "I mean he was a lawyer, and I trust him not to screw me over."

"Okay, now I know you're desperate," Nate said as he stopped pacing. "Even that won't make me help you sabotage Blair's friendship with Dan. I saw the blast, too."

"I'm serious. The Captain could draw up the contracts ensuring Thorpe keeps his end of the deal. And if your father decides to double-cross me I will have him thrown back in jail myself. Do you think you can both live with that?"

"Yeah," Nate said as he collapsed on the couch next to Chuck, "You call him though, this was your idea. I don't want him thinking this is a pity thing. You would think time in prison would make him humble, guess again."

"Captain," Chuck said smoothly into his cell as he stood up, "I need your help. Are you interested in becoming my private counsel for a very important business deal? Meet me for lunch in an hour? Great, see you then."

"I have a meeting to get to," Chuck said as he turned around. "You, my friend, need to get laid. Call me if you need my dealer's number."

Nate couldn't help but smile at Chuck helping his dad. His best friend really had a good heart; if only he was man enough to let Blair and the rest of the world see it.

**XOXO**

"I have never been so happy to be in Brooklyn," Blair said as she took a sip of her espresso. "Serena thinks we're dating, by the way," she told him.

"Wait, what?" Dan asked as he closed the door to the loft. "Did you let her know that we're just friends, if that?"

"I avoided it, like you did," she said. "I wasn't ready to be bombarded with her questions. And I'm glad I didn't, Chuck stopped by on my way out and I'm sure he's fuming because I told him I was coming here. And we are friends, Dan, you're the best friend I have at the moment."

"Well I'm glad I was able to help you make Chuck jealous," he told her. "I guess it did make Serena jealous as well. Wait," he said, "Are you using me?"

"Yes and no," she said offhandedly, "Does my hanging out with you make Chuck jealous? Yes. Would I willingly come to Brooklyn when I could have you meet me uptown? No. I wouldn't play you, Dan. Now Chuck, it was always very easy to push his buttons."

"Come with me to the Thorpe party tomorrow afternoon," Blair said with a glint in her eye. "I'm going in my mother's place. I know Lily and your father will be there, as well as Serena and Eric. And Chuck will be there trying to salvage Bass Industries. What you say we put on a show for them, give them a taste of their own medicine?"

"Really," he said as he leaned forward, "You would do that?"

"Yes," she said, "Chuck and Serena need to see that we won't sit around waiting for them. They need to know that if they don't step up we could be out of their lives forever. What do you say?"

"Will you get me a tux?" Dan asked with his crooked smile. "You know, so I look good on your arm."

"I'll get you an outfit that will put Chuck Bass to shame," she told him with a smirk. "And by the end of the night you'll wish you actually were taking me home."

"Who knows? You just might," she said with wink.

_**Please review if you'd like me to continue. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Author's Note: I hope the characters don't seem too OOC but I want to show how they are finally growing up in this story. We've already seen bits and pieces of their maturity in previous episodes, I'm just speeding it up a bit. Btw, what is with these new episodes? I totally want new writers for the show.

Thank you all for your support and encouragement. This story is so much fun to write, if only the writers of the show could get their acts together.

Sillypandalover91 – Thanks, I'm so glad you liked that! I thought it was funny too =p

SKaylor95 – Thank you so much!

Roswell Dream Girl – Thanks!

Paranoidbychoice – Thanks you!

Caitlinc1991 – Thank you! Dair scheming is so much fun to write ;)

Lala – Thank you! They really do make the perfect team!

TriGemini – Thank you so much! The road to love will be hard for Chair and Derena but Dair is going to make them work for it in this story. Btw, the party scene was so much fun to write, especially the interactions of S and C.

7gifts – Thank you!

QueenBee10 – Thanks!

BimboBoop – Thank you so much! Chuck's redemption will happen in this story, just not as easily as he thinks it will be. He deserves all the suffering he gets. Thorpe's party will be pretty torturous for him ;)

Krazy4Spike – Thank you! I feel the same way about Chair on the show. I hope you like where this story is going.

LeftWriter224 – Thank you so much!

Chunky-pop – Thank you! I started writing this because the show was depressing and I needed to fix it. C and S need to learn the consequences of their actions and grow up. They also need to hurt like they made D and B hurt. I'm so glad you like it and want more =)

A True Dreamer – I'm sorry that you're disappointed but this will not be like my other Chair fic. C is going to have to work really hard to get B back while her friendship with D continues to grow. There will be lots of Dair moments so hopefully those will keep you coming back. Give it a chance =)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

Blair arrived at the loft relatively early. She brought breakfast as well as their outfits. It took a lot of encouragement and some lighthearted teasing for Dan to wear the tux Blair acquired for him.

"I don't know about this, Waldorf," Dan said nervously as she deftly tied his bowtie. "I feel like a penguin."

"Only if that penguin is wearing Armani. This fits you perfectly, and we match," she told him in reference to his bowtie and cummerbund matching her gold dress.

"You don't think it's a bit much," he said as he continued to fidget. "It doesn't feel like me."

"One, stop fidgeting or the tux will wrinkle," she said as she ran her hands over his shoulders to straighten out his jacket. "Two, you look great. It may not be like your everyday look but you will fit in perfectly with this crowd. And three, I look amazing so nobody will looking at you."

"That you do, Waldorf," he said as he looked her up and down before devilishly wiggling his eyebrows at her, "That you do."

"Stop," she laughed as she playfully slapped his chest, "Now to do something with your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" he asked with a frown.

"You mean other than looking like you just rolled out of bed," she said as she took out a bottle of hair gel. "Don't you trust me?" she asked as she ran her hands through his hair and worked her magic.

"No part of any kind," he said, "I want to keep some authenticity here."

"Even if I wanted to part your hair it wouldn't stay," she said as she stepped back to admire her handiwork. "You clean up well, Dan. Take a look."

Dan checked himself out in the mirror and was impressed with what he saw. "I look like Chuck," he said with a slight scowl, "But it's just me."

"That's the best part," Blair told him as she stood next to him and looped her arm through his. "Now people will be able to see how great you are without your normally hideous wardrobe distracting them. Come on, we don't want to be late."

Dan watched as Blair methodically got her things together before she stopping at the door and motioning for him to hurry up.

"Let's do this," he said with a smile as he took her hand.

**XOXO**

Chuck's mind was reeling, he knew that Blair would be at the Thorpe party and was looking forward to talking to her. However, his confidence was in serious need of reassurance. He called Serena hoping to stop by the penthouse to maybe see Blair on her way out.

"Are you going to this party today?" Chuck asked soon as Serena picked up.

"Yes, I am, Chuck," she said. "But I don't have time to talk, I'm running late and still have to get ready."

"No worries," he said sensing his in, "I'm on my way over."

He hung up before Serena could tell him that Blair wasn't there, she was getting ready somewhere else, probably Brooklyn.

Serena had her hair and makeup done by the time Chuck arrived. She was struggling to zip up her dress when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you decent, sis?" he asked with a laugh as she opened the door and went back to struggling with the zipper.

"Turn around," Chuck said as he motioned with his hand.

"You're disgusting, Chuck," Serena said as she continued her struggle with her dress.

"I meant the zipper," he said quietly as he quickly helped her with it before sitting on the bed.

"Oh, thanks," she said sheepishly. "This whole thing with Dan and Blair really has me freaked. I'm trying not to get jealous but Dan was my first love, and I still love him. What if he and Blair start to develop real feelings for each other? I don't think I could handle it."

"I know how you feel," Chuck told her as he looked at his hands.

"Why is it that you have no trouble discussing your feelings with me or Nate but you won't talk about them with Blair?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"Because it's not the same. If I show Blair how I feel and she rejects me again, I won't be able to control what I do," he said. "And history shows it will be destructive to all parties involved."

"You need to grow up," Serena said as Chuck glared at her. "Don't look at me like that. You know it's true. We're no longer in high school, every decision we make has consequences, as we're now finding out."

"Have you already grown up?" he asked. "Because I liked you better before."

"Chuck, I'm serious. Blair's changed and I don't know if our friendship will ever be what it was. But I'm willing to try, no matter what. Even if she wants Dan," she couldn't help but flinch at the last part.

"Ugh," he sighed, "I hate that you are actually making sense. So, what are you saying? No matter what they do to try and make us jealous, we just take it. Because I don't do that."

"That is exactly what I'm saying we do. You have no idea how distraught Blair was when you flaunted Eva all over the place," Serena said accusingly. "That night you declared war on her she cried herself to sleep in my arms. Why do you think I made you guys sign that treaty? I secretly hoped you would beg for her forgiveness right then and there."

Now it was Chuck's turn to flinch but he remained quiet. Serena had remained silent on this topic long enough. She knew the only thing that would launch him into action, "If you don't start to change you'll see that you're slowly turning into Jack."

"How could you say that?" Chuck said as he stood up, horrified at what he was being accused of.

"Putting yourself over everyone else in your life with no regard for how they'll react or feel," she said as she raised her eyebrows and looked at him knowingly. "You should be horrified, Chuck. Don't become someone you won't want to face in the mirror."

"Stop pouting and fix this. Go to this party and show Blair that you want to be a better person for her. You said it yourself, I'm right," she gave him a shove out the door before closing it behind them. "Let's go."

**XOXO**

As soon as Blair and Dan entered the party she spotted Russell Thorpe.

"Mr. Thorpe," Blair said as she shook his hand, "My mother sends her deepest regrets that she was unable to join us today. There was crisis at the atelier that needed her immediate attention."

"I understand," he said with a smile, "Business must come first. And who is this young man?" he asked in reference to Dan.

"This is Dan Humphrey, my date," she said as Dan reached out to shake his hand.

"I think I just met your father, Rufus Humphrey," he said questioningly.

"That you did," Dan said as he scanned the room for them.

"They went upstairs," Russell said, "Your mother and stepbrother were having a rather heated discussion and wanted some privacy. If you'll excuse me, I see someone I haven't said hello to yet. Do enjoy the party."

"I'm guessing Eric didn't start something with Lily so it must be Chuck," Dan reasoned. "Do you want to find them? I probably should say hello to my dad."

"No," she said quickly, "You go. I have to say hello to some of my mother's business associates. Just make sure you come back."

"Of course," he said with a wink as he kissed her cheek, "What kind of date do you think I am?"

Meanwhile, the heated argument Chuck and Lily were having was about the deal he made with Russell.

"How could you go behind my back and do this, Charles?" Lily asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Go behind your back," Chuck retorted, "What happened to 'I'll sign the company over to you after you graduate high school?' You did this to yourself, Lily."

"You don't know what you're doing," she said, desperate to remain in control of the situation that was slowly unraveling in front of her.

"It's already done," Chuck said. "The board agreed to the sale and Russell signed a contract stipulating that as soon as I have the capital to buy Bass Industries from him I will. There is nothing left to discuss with you. Goodbye."

"Charles," she called after him but he didn't look back.

"Nice going, mom," Serena said. "Now you've lost two of your children."

"Better make that three," Eric said as he finally spoke. "I can only forgive you for so much, mom. But this time you really overstepped."

"Chuck," he called.

"What?" Chuck cried as he turned around only to soften his expression when he saw his stepbrother.

"Thank you for finally putting her in her place," he said. "If anyone could do it, it'd be you."

"Listen, Eric," Chuck said quickly, "I'd love to catch up with you but I need to find Blair. Let's plan lunch sometime this week."

And with that Chuck was gone. "Are you okay?" Serena asked as she put her arm around her brother.

"I'm fine," he told her quietly, "I think I'm going to go home though."

"Want me to go with you?" she asked.

"No, stay," he said. "I know you want to find Dan. I'll call you later."

After a quick hug he disappeared into the crowd as Serena scanned the room for her ex-boyfriend.

Little did she know she and Dan were crossing paths.

While Lily excused herself to regain her composure, Rufus was left on his own when he spotted Dan.

"You came," Rufus said happily as he hugged Dan. "Did you come with Serena?"

"No, I came with Blair," he told his father as he smiled at her from the balcony.

"Blair Waldorf?" Rufus asked with confusion as he saw Blair smile back. "Really?"

"It's not what you think," Dan said. "I'll explain later, I just wanted to say hi. What's going on with Lily? I heard she was arguing with Chuck."

"I'm surprised it took him this long to confront her," Rufus said sadly. "Lily has always had this way of micromanaging everyone around her without realizing the catastrophic ramifications her actions tend to have. What do you say we head to the loft? It's been a while since we caught up."

"I'd love to, dad, but I have plans with Blair after this," he told him. "But we'll meet up sometime this week. I'll call you."

Dan disappeared while Rufus was left alone again. "Some things never change," he said as he raised his champagne flute to the couple passing by him, smiling as they exchanged confused expressions with each other.

"Dan," Blair called as he walked towards her, "I want you to meet David Remnick. He's the editor," but was cut off by Dan.

"Of the New Yorker," he said as he felt his mouth go dry. "It is an absolute pleasure to meet you, sir. I've been reading your magazine since, well, since I could read."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," Remnick said. "Your piece in the 20 under 20 feature was one of my favorites. Ms. Waldorf tells me that you haven't obtained an internship yet. If you're interested, I'm sure I could find something for you to do with us."

"Am I interested? Yes," Dan told him with a nervous laugh, "Of course."

"Do you mind if I borrow your date?" he asked Blair before turning his attention to Dan. "I would love to hear what you're working on now. I'm always interested in what the young talent is up to these days."

Blair smiled as Dan and David sat on one of the couches and began talking animatedly. She spotted another one of her mother's business associates and made small talk with them while Dan impressed the editor of _The New Yorker_.

**XOXO**

On the other side of the party, Chuck was trying to shake Raina off without insulting her father. With the contracts signed that morning, Chuck knew he didn't have to remain diplomatic but he wasn't about to jeopardize his only opportunity at regaining control of Bass Industries.

"No one rejects me," Raina said getting too close for his comfort. "I expected more from Chuck Bass."

"As I told you in Australia, I already have someone in my life," he said as he tried to find Blair.

"The Waldorf girl," she said faintly, "Wants nothing to do with you. She's been avoiding you all day."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying," Chuck said with determination as he spotted Blair. "If you'll excuse me, enjoy the rest of the party."

"I've been trying to find you since I got here," he said earnestly when he reached her.

"Funny, I've been trying to avoid you since I got here," Blair said as she maintained her composure. "How is your date, Chuck? I saw you with Thorpe's daughter when I came in."

"She's not my date," he said. "I came here with Serena. We need to talk, Blair."

"No, we don't," she said coldly, determined not to get drawn back in by his charm. "I was just saying my goodbyes. Dan is getting my coat and then we're leaving."

"Why are you really here with Brooklyn?" Chuck asked her as he grabbed her arm when she started to walk away.

"No, Chuck," she said as she pulled away from him and looked over his shoulder to Dan, "You don't get to question me about this when I've seen you with Thorpe's daughter all night. When you decide to stop whoring around then maybe we can talk about what could be with us. Until then, use protection," she whispered in his ear as she caressed his face, causing him to shiver.

She walked away from him trying to fight off the tears she could feel forming. 'Damn that mother-chucker for saying exactly what I want to hear,' she thought to herself.

"Let's go," Blair said as Dan helped her get her coat on.

He knew that Chuck was still watching them so he leaned in close to her and whispered, "Do you think our plan is working?"

"You can bet your life on it," she said as she drew him in for a passionate kiss before leading them out to her waiting car.

Serena and Chuck walked towards each other as they felt their hearts breaking.

"I did not see that coming," Serena said as she sat down.

"Neither did I," Chuck replied sadly.

**XOXO**

They sat silently in the car until Dan spoke, "So. That was, what was that?"

"That was," she said slowly, "Unexpected. I don't know what came over me, I just decided to go with it."

"That's fine with me," he let her know with a grin. "Now that we've gone public so to speak, what are you going to say when they ask you about this?"

"Nothing," Blair said, "What Chuck and Serena think is happening is worse than what's really happening."

"And what will they think is happening?" Dan asked, intrigued at how cool Blair was playing it.

"That we're sleeping together," she answered.

"And why would they think that?" Dan coughed nervously.

"Because," she replied as she finally looked at him, "Aside from our little show back there, you are taking me home tonight. We are going back to the loft to watch your collection of classic French films."

"We are?" he asked.

"We are. That way when they ask what we did we can honestly say we were up all night having an amazing time. They don't need to know what film nerds we are," she said before adding with a glare, "And don't even think of telling anyone I called myself a nerd."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Waldorf," Dan said with a smile as he nudged her arm. "I know what you're capable of."

_**Please review to let me know if you want me to continue and what you want to see next. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Author's Note: So, I've decided to throw a few twists into this story just to keep things interesting ;) I hope you enjoy and as always, I look forward to your detailed feedback!

As for everyone who reviewed, thank you so much for letting you what you think and what you like. They are much appreciated, please keep them coming!

Awakeningezgi – Thanks! Jealous Chuck is very fun to write.

TriGemini – Thank you so much for the detailed feedback! I know it was a low blow comparing Chuck to Jack but I wanted Serena to pull out the big guns so to speak. As much as Chuck hated the thought of becoming his father, Jack was the one who gave him reason to destroy his relationship with Blair so I thought that would hit closer to home. And I know S and C are generally selfish and would not have accepted defeat that easily but it isn't what it seems. I have some twists planned so let me know what you think.

Krazy4Spike – Thanks for the feedback! I'm really hoping that Chuck's character improves on the show because I don't like where the writers are taking his storyline. And I agree with you, it would serve him right to lose Bass Industries. Part of me was hoping Raina would double cross him but she seems to be too good for that (I so want to hate her but I can't).

QueenBee10 – Thanks so much!

Thorne47 – Thank you so much!

Skaylor95 – Thank you!

XOXOXO-G.O.s.s.I.P.g.i.R.L – Thank you! The jealous dynamics need to be incorporated back into the show.

A True Dreamer – Thank you! I do hope you continuing reading =)

Chaval – Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires! Il n'y aura pas de réunion sexuelle entre Dan et Blair. Chair et Derena vont ensemble.

Marilynopen89 – Thank you so much! Glad you caught the reference, I was listening to the soundtrack and the line fit in with what I was writing ;) I'm so glad that you like how Blair has become friends with Dan while retaining her scheming ways. I hope you like what I have planned next.

Penp – Thank you! I'm impressed that you caught the Legally Blonde reference =p

Rid3 – Thank you so much! Don't worry, Dair will have plenty of fun ;)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

"Hey," Serena exclaimed happily when she saw Dan step off the elevator, "How are you? I've been trying to get a hold of you for weeks."

He hugged her awkwardly as she continued, "I really do want to catch up with you. It's been too long. You brought me coffee," she said when she saw what was in his hands.

"Yeah, I did," he told her as he handed her one of the three lattes he had while looking up the stairs, hoping to see Blair, "I'm actually here to see Blair."

"Oh," she said slowly, "So you two really are friends now?"

"We are, she's not as bad as I thought," he said with his crooked smile. "We actually bonded at Film Forum. Who knew she had good taste in films?"

"Are things between you two serious?" Serena asked.

"I thought I heard your voice," Blair said from the top of the stairs.

"I thought I'd surprise you by coming to hang out uptown for a change. I brought provisions," he told them as he raised the lattes and bag of croissants.

"Ooh," Blair said happily, "very nice. I'll be in my room when you're done. Hey, S."

With a smirk she was gone and Serena was standing there like she just saw pigs fly over Bendels.

"It was good seeing you, Serena," he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking up the stairs. "You really do look good."

"Awkward," Dan said as he closed the door and stood against it.

"It's over with now," Blair told him as she took her latte. "Now you don't have to worry about what you'll say to her when you see her. It's done."

"That's not comforting at all," he said as he sat on her bed. "I just want you to know that."

"It's the truth, deal with it," she told him with a glint in her eye. "Are you enjoying your last weekend before classes and your internship begin?"

"I am," he said as she made herself comfortable against the pillows at the head of the bed. "I plan on working on my new story and getting a jumpstart on my reading for my classes."

"When are you going to let me read it?" she asked exasperatedly. "I keep hearing about it but you won't let me see it. I'll even go gentle on you if I can get a peek at it."

"It's not finished," he said plainly, "And we both know you won't go easy on it. When do you ever?"

"True," she smiled, "But I still want to be the first to read it. I mean, I am the one who gave you the push to focus on your writing again."

"That you did," he said as he took a sip of his latte, "And don't worry, you will be the first person to read it. If there's anyone who will be brutally honest it's you."

"Thank you. You and I are going to go shopping tomorrow, by the way," Blair stated as Dan looked at her like she grew a second head. "I need a new outfit and as your friend I can't let you can't be seen at the New Yorker in your normal clothes."

"Why?" Dan asks indignantly, "The people there aren't like the insipid fashion drones at Vogue, they won't care what I'm wearing."

"While they aren't as fashionably astute as my soon-to-be colleagues, I'm choosing to ignore the drone comment, they do notice quality. And good taste," she added with a smirk the soon turned into a smile.

"Alright," he said reluctantly, "I'll let you play dress up with me again."

"Why thank you, Humphrey, you say the sweetest things," she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"It's a good thing I like you, Waldorf," Dan told her as he shoved a piece of croissant in her mouth before she could retort.

**XOXO**

"I can't do this," Serena exclaimed as she stormed into Chuck's suite at the Empire. "I tried but if they want to play games then we'll just play one step ahead of them."

"What happened to being the bigger person?" Chuck asked as he leaned forward. "And that comment you made about me becoming Jack?"

"Lapse of judgment," she said flippantly. "Dan's at the penthouse and he totally ditched me for Blair."

"What happened to showing Brooklyn that you've matured?" Chuck asked, amused at how distressed Serena was.

"He need to know I won't roll over and tolerate being treated like that," she said tartly.

"What did you have in mind?" Chuck asked as he poured himself a drink and got one for Serena as their scheming began. He had to consciously push the gnawing feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach away in order to concentrate on what Serena was telling him.

**XOXO**

"Absolutely not," Blair exclaimed, "I will not allow you to be seen in a sweater vest, no. Step away, Humphrey, it's for your own good."

"Now this," she said as she held up a brown tweed blazer, "Is acceptable. Very recluse writer appeal."

"I like it," he said as he looked at the tag, "But not for this price."

He went to put it back when she took it, "You're getting this, my gift to you."

"Blair, I can't let you," he started.

"Nonsense, you'll look good in it and you must have it. It's the perfect vibe for the New Yorker," Blair said with a smile. "Try it on for good measure."

Dan tried it on very cautiously because he really liked it but couldn't afford it. Once he tried it on, he couldn't help but smile.

"See," she said victoriously, "You like it. Don't waste your breath arguing with me, you know I'll win."

She could see his internal struggle when she continued, "You are definitely wearing this tomorrow. It's your first day and you need to look good. Pair it with khakis and an off-white shirt and you're golden. Just don't wear those ugly loafers with the tassels. You want to look distinguished not like someone's grandfather."

"You really are an evil dictator of taste, Blair Waldorf," he said as he looked at himself in the mirror. "I'm glad you're on my side."

"Dictator of taste, I like that," she told him approvingly, "Now enough shopping for you, I need to find something for tomorrow and a male opinion never hurts."

After three hours, six outfits, two pairs of shoes, and a handbag later, they were finally back out on Madison.

"I really don't feel comfortable with this," Dan said as they walked down the avenue. "At least let me pay you back, eventually."

"No," she said with finality, "You were there for me when I needed someone to talk with. Now I'm here to prevent you from looking heinous. We're even, and you're welcome. Speed it up, I'm starving and you're buying me lunch."

"I can live with that," Dan said with a chuckle as they walked down the street, bantering all the way to the restaurant.

**XOXO**

It had been two weeks since their classes and internships began and Dan and Blair barely had time to see each other, let alone hang out. Tuesday night was the only time that they were both free so they decided to meet for drinks to catch up.

"Sorry I'm late," Blair exclaimed as she hugged Dan before sitting down, "I want to hear all about your internship but I need a drink first."

"Dirty martini, no olives," she told the passing waiter before turning her attention back to Dan.

"Rough day?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh my God, yes," she sighed. "But tell me about yours first."

"Well, I happen to be an expert in fetching coffee and pastries," he sighed. "Oh, and I can pick up dry cleaning."

"We're interns," she said, "That translates to slave labor. At least you got to go outside. I spent my day steam cleaning couture in a windowless room. Do you see any prospect of editing or writing in your future?"

"Not yet. But I did see David Remnick and he said 'Hello, Dan.' The other interns now think I'm a rock-star because the editor knows my name," he laughed.

"That's your in," she told him as she savored her first sip of the martini. "Make sure you're always around when he is. And make sure when he needs something done you're the one to do it."

"Is that what you plan to do?" he asked. "Or are you going to use sabotage as your weapon of choice?"

"Not this time," Blair said, "My supervisor let it slip that the last batch of interns gave her hell because their backstabbing and conniving ways got nothing done well. My plan is to look better than the rest of them. It helps that I've had many years of experience dealing with Eleanor's fashion related breakdowns. Vogue is a cakewalk compared to living under the same roof as my mother."

They easily slipped into their friendly banter as they enjoyed their meals. They were about ready to order dessert when they spotted Chuck and Serena walk in, with dates on their arms.

The stepsiblings locked eyes with their respective exes and smirked.

"We'll take that table," Chuck told the waiter smoothly, referencing the booth directly across from where Blair and Dan were sitting.

"Smile and laugh," Dan said with a nervous chuckle as he saw Blair tense, "Don't let him see that it bothers you."

"Are you going to let them get away with this?" she said with a fake smile as he reached for her hand.

"They just want to get a rise out of us," he said. "Don't give them what they want."

"Do you really want Serena to have sex with that guy?" she asked. "Because that is what she does, she gets drunk and sleeps with random strangers. I've seen it happen many times before."

"Relax," Dan said, "Let's order dessert."

"The only thing I want is to scalp Malibu Barbie over there," she told him venomously.

"You don't want to do that," he said as he took her hand. "My dad always told us that no one misses a bitch. Why do you think I don't tell Serena off once and for all?"

He kissed her hand and watched as her expression softened. "You're right, I know you're right," she said as she looked at him, "But I also know that we have to leave now. I can't watch them any longer." She caught the waiter's attention and reached for her credit card.

"Then we leave," he told her as he walked around to pull out her chair.

"Hold on," she said, "I have to do one thing."

Blair made her way over to their table as Chuck ran his hand up his date's leg. Serena just stared daggers at Blair while her date ran his hands up her side.

"This, Chuck," she told him quietly in reference to the sight before her, "Is why we never work."

The hurt showed on her face for only a second before she masked it with disgust but he saw it. And no matter how hard he tried that image would not leave him.

He stared blankly in front of him as his date did all she could to get his attention.

"Where to, Waldorf?" Dan asked as he hailed them a cab.

"Home," she said quietly, "I have work tomorrow and a stack of reading to get done. I'll see you soon."

"I'll ride uptown with you, make sure you get home safe," he told her as he opened the cab door for her.

"Thank you," she said with a smile as the cab made its way uptown. "I'm done with the games. "

"Because of what you saw inside?" he asked.

"Not just that. The games we play usually lead to someone losing. I don't want to lose anyone, do you?" she asked.

"I guess not. I'm just following your lead, Waldorf. Tell me the next step and I'll take it with you," he said.

"If they try to talk to us, we listen, see what they have to say," Blair said as she rested her head on Dan's shoulder. "We don't have to forgive them but I do want to hear what Chuck has to say for himself."

"It has been hard avoiding Serena," Dan said as he snaked his arm around Blair's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Let's just see what tomorrow brings."

**XOXO**

They were on their fourth bottle of champagne as the limo made its way to an exclusive after-hours club in Chelsea. His date was all over him when Chuck called to Arthur to stop the limo.

"I can't do this," he said, mostly to himself. He pushed the woman off of him before opening the door and getting out.

"Wait," Serena called as she got out after him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to walk back to the Empire," he said dejectedly. "I can't go through with this. I thought I could but I can't. Take the limo, enjoy your night."

"Chuck," Serena cried as she grabbed his arm, "It's freezing. Besides, it's like forty blocks back to the Empire. You're insane, just get in the limo."

"No," he said, "I need to clear my head." He put his hands in his pockets and started what would be the longest walk of shame he ever had to do.

'What is wrong with me?' Chuck asked himself as he walked in the freezing cold. 'Am I ever going to change?'

He started walking up 8th Avenue from 24th Street. It was another 39 blocks and one avenue change before he would be home.

'I can't let Blair move on with Humphrey,' he thought. 'But what if he really does make her happy, could I even compete with that?'

'Of course I can, what we have is magnetic, once in a lifetime,' he reasoned. 'I need to show her that I am willing to be that man for her.'

He stopped when he reached Columbus Circle to contemplate walking across town and up 5th to Blair's penthouse.

Despite hearing Serena's voice in his head discouraging him, he made his way uptown.

_**Please review to let me know if you want me to continue and what you would like to see next. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone reading and reviewing and alerting this story, I really appreciate it! If I haven't heard from you yet, let me know what you think ;)

The road to reconciliation is finally beginning so I hope you enjoy. As always, please read and review =)

OMG, last night's episode! Dan and Blair are finally becoming real friends, yay! Can you say _When Harry Met Sally_? I'm just saying ;)

QueenBee10 – Thank you so much!

Krazy4Spike – Thanks so much! I totally agree, it's about time Chuck fight for Blair.

Rf – Thanks!

TriGemini – Thank you so much! Chuck is finally realizing that he needs to man up and be open about his feeling with Blair once and for all in order to move forward. As for Serena, she only seems to learn the hard way. I hope you like where I'm taking things.

Kels – Thank you! The road to the happy reunions has begun, albeit slow rocky. And Dan and Blair's friendship remains strong.

Sillypandalover91 – Thank you so much! I really need Chuck to get his act together on the show, too.

Arkra – Thank you! I really want Dan and Blair to be happy again too, with Serena and Chuck ;)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

Serena came stumbling in, completely blitzed, around 5am. Blair's alarm wasn't set to go off for another thirty minutes when the commotion woke her up. She wandered sleepily into the hall to see who was there when she found her roommate trying to crawl up the stairs, unable to walk.

'What have you gotten yourself into this time, S?' she thought to herself as she rushed down the stairs, all thoughts of the scene at the restaurant forgotten for the time being.

"Hey, hey," she said gently as she pushed the hair out of Serena's eyes, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Blair managed to get her up the stairs with some difficulty. She held her friend's hair back as she got sick, thinking about how some things will never change.

After getting Serena to take a quick shower and settling her into bed, Blair headed downstairs to get a glass of water and some toast for her. She found the blonde starting to fall asleep when she got back to her.

"I don't deserve your help," Serena said miserably as Blair sat on the bed, "just leave me alone."

"Shh, sweetie," she said softly as she tried to get Serena to eat the toast, "You need to get something into your stomach. There you go," she said as her friend finally took a bite of the toast.

Serena was finally drifting to sleep on Blair's shoulder when Dorota opened the door.

"Miss Blair," she said quietly, "You must get ready or you be late for Vogue."

"I know, Dorota," Blair told her when she got to the hallway. "Serena had a rough night. Please keep an eye on her for me until I get home."

"Of course," her trusty maid assured her.

"Thank you," Blair called as she hurried to her room for a shower before getting ready for work.

**XOXO**

"Ms. Waldorf," the concierge called to her as she made her way out, "I have a letter for you."

"Thank you," she said with a smile as she put it in her bag. If she didn't hurry she wouldn't be able to get her caffeine fix before work.

She made it in with five minutes to spare and her supervisor immediately handed her today's to-do list before answering one of her many phones. Blair was stuffing gift bags when she saw her fellow interns start filing out for their lunch break.

After getting something from Dean and Deluca, she remembered the note she slipped into her purse earlier. Her heart froze when she saw the handwriting, Chuck. No matter how she tried, she couldn't bring herself to open it. She put it back in her bag and tried to forget about it.

She was a block away from the office when she saw Nate.

"Hey, stranger," Nate said a big smile as he gave Blair a big hug. "How've you been?"

"Good, you?" she said as she looked at her watch. "Sorry, I'm really not trying to be rude but I have to be back upstairs in ten minutes. How are you?"

"I'm good," he told her, "I'm actually on my way to see Chuck. Anything you want me to tell him for you?" Nate knew that his two friends were on the outs and was hoping to help them patch things up. It was about time he did something for them.

"No, why? What have you been told?" she asked quickly.

"Nothing, relax," he said with a smile. "What are you up to here?"

"Interning," she said, "With Vogue, three days a week."

"That explains why I haven't seen you at Columbia yet," he reasoned. "We should meet up for lunch soon."

"Definitely," she said with a quick glance at her watch. "I have to run. Talk to you soon." With a quick kiss on his cheek, she was gone.

Nate stood there smiling, thinking about how he could help Blair and Chuck get back together before they imploded again.

**XOXO**

"Your father is an absolute genius," Chuck said as Nate took a seat.

"Yeah," Nate said suspiciously, "Tell his parole officer that."

"I'm serious," Chuck told him, "He knows how badly I want control of Bass Industries so he suggested we renegotiate the deal with Thorpe. Now I can buy back controlling shares as I get the capital instead of waiting to buy it back all at once."

"Be careful," Nate warned. "He's good with money and contracts but that's also what put him in prison to begin with. Don't let him get one over on you."

"I won't, and the Captain knows that," Chuck said emphatically. "He knows me well enough to know that when it comes to business I'm ruthless."

"Don't I know it," Nate muttered.

"I'm choosing to ignore that," Chuck said bitterly. "Besides, Thorpe won't sign until I meet with Raina this week."

"You mean the woman you've been rebuffing for the past month?" Nate asked amused.

"Yes, and if I'm right she'll probably toy with me and say the deal isn't changing," he surmised.

"As much as I love being your sounding board, how about you ask me about my day for a change," Nate suggested with a Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face.

"Fine, I'll bite," Chuck said with wariness, "How was your day?"

"I saw Blair," Nate told his friend, still smiling.

"Oh," Chuck said, "Good for you."

"She looks really good," Nate said, "Busy, but good."

"Busy, how so?" Chuck asked, desperate for any news of her.

"Well, in addition to her classes she's interning with Vogue three days a week. You know how they run the interns ragged. But leave it to Blair not to break a sweat."

"She'll be Anna Wintour's right hand by the summer if she gets her way," Chuck said with a smirk.

"Are you making any progress with her? Have you spoken at all since Thorpe's party a few weeks ago?" Nate asked.

"Not really," he said, uncomfortable under his friend's intense gaze.

"What did you do now?" Nate asked annoyed. "Did I not warn you against doing something stupid?"

"You did, Nathaniel, but that doesn't mean I listened," he said. "After the show Serena and I put on last night it will be amazing if she ever speaks to me again."

"Show?" Nate asked impatiently.

"Serena found out where Blair and Dan would be meeting up and got dates for us to parade in front of them," he recounted. "I could see that Blair was upset so I knew it was working. That is until she came over to our table and said something that stuck with me all night."

"How are you going to fix this?" Nate demanded as Chuck stared at the wall in front of him. "Did you sleep the girl Serena hooked you up with?"

"No, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not even after I saw Blair kiss Dan at Thorpe's party," Chuck told him. "I left them on our way to a club and walked from downtown Chelsea to Blair's."

"Dude, that's like 70 blocks and 4 avenue changes," Nate said awe. "Does anyone know you did that?"

"Blair," he said, "I left a note for her with the concierge."

"I'm only saying this because I love you both," Nate said seriously, "But you need to talk to her face to face and resolve your issues. It's obvious how in love with her you are. Stop delaying it and fight for her. God knows she fought for you."

"I know," he conceded, "But I won't push her anymore. When she's ready she'll talk to me, until then I'm going to focus on Bass Industries and wait for Blair."

**XOXO**

Blair's head was still reeling from Chuck's letter when she got home she chose to ignore her feeling as she went to check on Serena.

"What's with the bags?" she asked when she stepped into the room. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm moving out, I think it would be for best," Serena said as she avoided Blair's eyes.

"You think last night changes anything, no," Blair told her. "Friends are there for each other no matter what. I'm just glad you made it home safely. I don't want to think about what could have happened if you didn't make it here."

"You really don't want me gone?" Serena asked skeptically.

"Of course not," Blair said. "I know things between us have been strained lately but this is your home. I want you to stay as long as you want to. I could never kick you out, S. I love you."

Serena couldn't take it any longer. Blair was treating her so well after what happened last night. If this had happened a year ago they would be in a cold war by now. Maybe Dan's influence in her life was for the better.

"Chuck didn't do anything with that girl last night," Serena said as Blair went to leave. "You need to know that."

"It doesn't matter," Blair said with her back to Serena, determined not to let the tears form in her eyes.

"I was the one who convinced him to go out last night, and I arranged his date," Serena told her before she could leave.

"Why would you do that?" Blair asked as she turned around.

"Because I was jealous of the time you were spending with Dan," she said. "And you two were obviously trying to make us jealous. You really mean to tell me that nothing has happened between you and Dan?"

"No, something's happened," Blair told her as she met Serena's gaze, "I finally see what you've been telling me all these years about him. Dan is a really good person and I'm happy to call him my friend. But you still don't get it, S. The good ones always stay good, no matter how bad you treat them."

Serena immediately launched herself at Blair and hugged her tightly, "I'm so, so sorry. Please don't hate me."

"S," Blair said gently as she pulled back, "I could never hate you. I often disapprove of what you do but I never hate you. You'll always be my best friend."

"You mean I haven't been replaced by Dan?" she asked secretly hoping she wasn't.

"Of course not," Blair told her with a smirk, "I now have two best friends."

"Do you kiss all of your best friends?" Serena asked in reference to what she saw at Thorpe's party.

"Only the cute ones," she said impishly as she kissed Serena's cheek.

"Who are you and what have you done with Blair Waldorf?" Serena demanded in a more playful tone.

"People change, S," Blair told her, "Even me."

"Even Chuck," Serena added.

"Maybe," Blair added. "Maybe he has, maybe he hasn't. But I think I'm finally ready to face what's happened between us. It's about time we move forward."

"I have something to do," she said. She wanted to talk to the concierge about when that letter was dropped off. "I'll see you in a bit."

Blair left and Serena felt horrible. She wasn't used to these new feelings she was having – remorse and empathy. It was a foreign concept for Blair to treat her so well when she was so despicable to her with Chuck.

She had to see Chuck to fix the mess she got them both in.

**XOXO**

"Good evening," Blair said to the concierge she saw that morning. "You gave me a letter this morning and I was wondering when you got it and who gave it to you."

"Mr. Bass left it for you early this morning. The night concierge said he stopped by around 3am and wrote it for you then. Is there a problem, miss?" he asked.

"No," she told him, "Thank you, have a good night."

She slowly made her way back upstairs, finally ready to read Chuck's letter.

As Blair was stepping off the elevator Serena was waiting to step in.

"Thank you, again, for helping me this morning," Serena said.

"Any time, you know I'll always be here for you," Blair said as Serena went to step in the elevator. "Will you be back tonight?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," Serena told her as she hugged her. "I love you, B"

"I love you too, S."

**XOXO**

After staring at the envelope for twenty minutes, she finally opened it with shaking hands.

_Blair, _

_If you are reading this after recognizing my handwriting, there is still a chance I can make things right between us._

_Mere words will never be able to express how sorry I am for everything I put you through._

_If you can find it in your heart to let me back into your life, please give me some sort of sign. I will never stop trying to be worthy of your love again. _

_I love you, _

_C_

"Hey, what's up?" Dan asked when he saw it was Blair calling.

"Chuck was here last night," she said as she tried to even her breath after reading his letter.

"What happened? Are you crying?" he asked as he sat up, keen to know what made her cry.

"He left a note for me with the concierge," she told him, "And I just read it."

"And?" Dan asked, "What are you going to do?" He knew that she wanted to hear what he had to say but saying it and following up on it were two different things entirely.

"Write back of course," she said as she choked back a sob as she tried to laugh. "Why is this so hard?"

"Because good things usually are," Dan told her.

"You think Chuck is a good thing?" Blair asked, not able to believe what she was hearing.

"For you, yes," Dan said with a chuckle. "He makes you happy, and we all know you make him happy. The only real question now is how long are you going to make him wait."

They spent the rest of the night talking. He asked about Serena and she told him that she admitted up to masterminding last night's escapade and that she really did seem sorry. Dan let her know that he was willing to hear her out, just as long as she reached out to him.

_**Please review to let me know you want me to continue and what you would like to see next. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Author's Note: This chapter took so long to write because I wanted to get Chuck and Blair's talk just perfect and include interactions with the other characters. I hope you approve and I look forward to your thoughts. Hope you enjoy =)

As always, thank you for all the reviews and alerts!

QueenBee10 – Thanks so much!

Krazy4Spike – Thank you! Let me know what you think of Blair's reaction to Chuck ;)

Bloodyhell95 – Thanks! I hope you will like where I'm taking this story.

Jwoo2525 – Thank you! I agree with everything in your rant, Chuck really does need professional help. So glad you like my story =)

TriGemini – Thank you! Things are starting to turn around, less angst from here on out. Let me know what you think.

Blairfab – You are too sweet, thank you!

Liz – Thanks so much!

x-mycloudisinthesky-x – Thank you so much!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

Chuck was getting ready for his meeting with Raina when there was a knock on the door. Room service had already come and gone so he didn't know who this could be.

He opened the door to find a busboy holding a silver tray. "A letter for you, Mr. Bass," he said as he handed Chuck the letter before disappearing.

Blair's distinctive script was instantly recognized and he wasted no time in reading what she wrote to him. It had been a week since he left his note for her and he was sure that she was done with him for good. This gave him some hope that he wasn't a complete lost cause.

_You never needed clues to find me. I'll be at my favorite spot this Saturday at noon. _

_B_

He couldn't help but smile; she was giving him a chance. That and he knew where her favorite spot was.

**XOXO**

"You're awfully happy today," Raina said as Chuck walked into her office with a kick in his step and a small smile on his face.

"It's a good day," he told her.

"And why is that?" she asked as she walked around her desk and leaned back.

"Because," Chuck said, "I'm feeling optimistic about the future."

"Would that be your personal or professional future?" Raina asked.

"Both," he replied, "But I'd prefer to focus on my professional future for this meeting."

"Fair enough," she said as she sat next to him. "Let's get right to it, shall we? My father and I have discussed it and you can have control of Bass Industries for a reduced rate in exchange for giving Thorpe Enterprises 20% of controlling stock, permanently."

"Why would you want that?" Chuck asked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"I believe this will be a good investment," she said plainly. "My father will not be overseeing this deal, I will. We'll even have that put in the contract, if you'd like."

When he remained silent she continued, "You're lucky I like you, Chuck. We may have gotten off on the wrong foot but I believe we will work very well together."

"I'll have to discuss this with my lawyers before I sign anything," he told her as he stood up, avoiding her last comment.

"That's fine, but there is no negotiating the terms. This deal is off the table as soon as you walk out that door," she told him evenly.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Chuck asked as he contemplated that deal she laid out in front of him. "This deal seems too good to be true."

"Because," she said, "I pride myself on my honesty. That, and I am an excellent businesswoman who knows a good deal when it's in front of me. But I see where your reservations about me are coming from. As much as I hate being rejected, I know true love when I see it. Call me sentimental but I think it's sweet how you won't give up on Blair."

"You are not who I thought you were," Chuck said with disbelief, "I didn't expect this."

"We do business differently in Chicago," she said with a laugh. "That and relationships are very important to my family. Along with trust we make them a priority."

"Alright, I'll get back to you by the end of the week," Chuck said as he reached out to shake her hand.

"You won't regret this deal, Chuck," Raina said as she took his hand. "Thorpe Enterprises having a presence at Bass Industries will only help. No harm will be done, I assure you."

"I'm holding you to that," Chuck told her with a slight smirk. "My lawyer will be in touch."

**XOXO**

"It's been a while since I've been here," Nate said as he sat on the couch with a plate of food. "I forgot that you could cook."

"That I can," Dan replied as he walked over to Nate with his own plate. "What's new with you? You finally decide on a major yet?"

"Not yet," Nate told him, "I have until the end of this term to decide. You still studying English?"

"Yep," Dan said as he took a bite of his food. "I'm thinking of adding journalism because of what I'm doing at the New Yorker. Maybe go to grad school for it."

"Blair's majoring in English," Nate said, seeing his segue to Blair.

"I know," Dan smiled. "And I also know where you're going with this, you're pretty transparent. What do you want to know?"

"You and Blair?" Nate asked suggestively.

"No," Dan said quickly, "Nothing like that. We are just friends, nothing more, nothing less. Why do you all think there's something going on with us?"

"Maybe because Blair is willingly spending time with you," Nate told him, "In Brooklyn."

"You have something against Brooklyn," Dan asked with mock offense as Nate shook his head. "We're friends, and she was avoiding Serena so here was the logical place for her to go."

"And just the place for you two to make Serena and Chuck jealous," Nate said. "I'm not just a pretty face, you know, I pick up on things now and then."

"Yeah," Dan said as he rolled his eyes, "But we're done with that now."

"Blair always did have a way of making people go along with her schemes," Nate said. "You do know that Chuck and Serena are driving me crazy, right?"

"No, I didn't," Dan said. "Why?"

"They want you guys back," Nate said. "And since you two were avoiding them I was the one that had to hear all their complaining. Can you make it stop?"

"Are you asking me to take Serena back?" Dan asked, stunned that Nate was astute enough to even pick up on what was happening, let alone making an effort to mend his relationship.

"Of course not," Nate said, "I'm just asking that you listen to her. And if you can get Blair to listen to Chuck that would great too. He can be a whiny little bitch when it comes to Blair. I really miss the quiet."

"You mean just an ordinary day inside the mind of Nate Archibald," Dan said sarcastically only to have Nate throw his plate of food at him.

**XOXO**

"Charles," Lily exclaimed with happy surprise, "It's so nice to see you here."

She went to hug him but he angled himself away from her. "I'm here to see Eric," he told her coolly. "We have plans for lunch."

"Are you ever going to hear me out, Charles?" Lily asked pleadingly.

"Not likely," he said as he saw Eric and began walking back to the elevator.

Eric walked by Lily without a backward glance. He called goodbye to Rufus before getting into the elevator with Chuck.

"So what's going on with you and mom?" Eric asked as soon as they got into the limo.

"Nothing," Chuck told him, "Everything I wanted to tell her I said at the Thorpe party."

"I was there, remember," Eric said. "And after you walked away so did Serena and I. We haven't talked to mom since then. Let's just say it's very cold at home."

"Is there anything I can do?" Chuck asked. "Do you need a place to stay?"

"No, thank you though," Eric said. "As angry as I am with her I wouldn't do that. She's having a hard enough time with Serena gone. But enough talk about my shoddy home life at the moment. Tell me what's going on with you and Blair.

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked, as if he didn't know what Eric was referring to.

"Really," Eric said, "You're going to pretend like we all don't know the limbo you two are in?"

"What do you want to know?" Chuck asked Eric with a sigh. He was tired of the charade and really in need of someone to talk to other than Nate or Serena.

"Well," Eric said slowly, "Why do you always screw things up with Blair?"

"Don't look at me like that," he told him when Chuck looked torn between screaming and crying, "You know it's true. Are you anywhere near fixing whatever it is you did this time?"

"I think so," Chuck said. "I'm meeting up with her on Saturday."

"Did she arrange this or did you?" Eric asked.

"She did," Chuck said, "Does it matter?"

"Absolutely," Eric said seriously, "You know that she wants to meet with you on her own. If you arranged it, you'd have to wonder if she was doing it because she wanted to or just because she wanted you to leave her alone."

"You really are wise beyond your years," Chuck said. "How do you know so much about women?"

"I grew up with Serena and Blair as sisters and mom and her many husbands. You have to be dense not learn how to deal with these women," Eric said before adding, "Be careful with Blair. She's not as strong as she appears, especially when it comes to you."

"I know," Chuck said, "I'm finally realizing that. Now tell me about you. I want to hear how you've been."

"Eliot broke up with me," Eric said, "About a month ago."

"Why is this the first I'm hearing of it?" Chuck asked in a raised voice.

"Because," he said, "You've been busy with my mom and trying to keep Bass Industries. Not to mention everything going on between you and Blair."

"Your life is important to me," Chuck said concerned. "I want to know what's going on with you, how you are."

"I know where you're going with this and you don't have to worry," Eric said, "I have no intention of trying to off myself again." He laughed at Chuck's expression, "I'm allowed to joke about it, you're not."

"Can I do anything for you?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah," Eric said with a laugh as the limo stopped in front of the restaurant, "You can buy me lunch."

**XOXO**

"This was a mistake," Blair said as paced back and forth in her room Saturday morning. "I can't do this. He might not even be there. It's not like I asked him to meet me."

"Of course he'll be there," Dan said, "You told him where you would be and there is no chance in hell that he will miss this."

"Maybe I shouldn't go," she told him as she stopped pacing. "Maybe I should just text him and say this was a mistake."

"Hey," Dan said as he put his arm around her and pulled her to him, "Tell me what's really bothering you. This isn't like you to doubt yourself."

"I can't open myself up again," she said as the tears welled up in her eyes. "If he hurts me yet again I don't think I'll be able to recover."

"Listen to me," he told her, "I don't think he will. The guy's not my favorite but I can see that he is trying to be a better person for you. And if he hurts you I will personally kick his ass."

"Hey," Serena said as she poked her head in the room to hear Blair laugh, "You ready, B?"

She sat on the other side of Blair and put her arm around her, "It will be okay, he's nervous too."

"He's coming?" Blair asked Serena.

"Of course," Serena giggled, "It's all he could talk about this week. He's so happy about it. He's actually driving me crazy though."

"You're not the only one," Dan said with a small smile to her. "You going to be alright, Blair?"

"No," she answered with a laugh, "But I'm not backing down now. I'm going to head out so I don't lose my nerve. I want to feed the ducks before I see him. That always makes me feel better. Will I see you two when I get back?"

"I'll be here," Serena told her as she gave her a hug.

Dan waved to her from the bed, "We'll be here."

'Here goes nothing,' Blair thought to herself as she made her way to the duck pond, ready to hear Chuck out.

**XOXO**

Chuck arrived thirty minutes early so that he had time to go over everything he wanted to say to Blair but she beat him to it. She was feeding the ducks as he approached her spot by the pond.

A smile spread across his face as he walked over to her with the peonies. She turned around to when she heard him walking towards her.

"For you," he said as he kissed her cheek and handed her the bouquet of peonies.

"Thank you," she said as she sat down. "I didn't know if you would show."

"Of course I would," he smiled, "All I needed was a sign. I never did need clues to find you."

"That you didn't," she told him with a small smile.

"I read your letter," Blair told him quietly. "But it's going to take more than you telling me you'll change. I have to see you change, for the better."

"Nothing happened with the woman you saw at the restaurant," he told her vehemently. "And nothing happened with Raina Thorpe."

"I know," she told him. "Serena told me."

"I want you back, Blair. I need you in my life," he said.

"I know you mean it when you say that, but how long until you don't?" she asked sadly.

"Blair," Chuck started, "I mean it with all my heart. I love you, only you."

The look on his face broke her heart but it wasn't enough. "I love you, I always will. Don't ever doubt that," she told him. "But I won't jump into a relationship with you now, I'm just finding my footing and I can't afford any distractions."

He remained quiet as she spoke, knowing that she needed to say what she had to before hearing him out.

"You have no idea how much I want to throw caution to the wind and take you back," she said as she touched his face. "We have too many issues to work through before I can even fathom being in a relationship with you again, as much I want to. Can you understand that?" she asked.

"Do you want to talk about what's happened?" he asked with shaky breaths.

"No," she said bluntly, "It is what it is, we can't change that. You tried to trade me for your hotel and when I wouldn't forgive you, you wasted no time in sleeping with Gothic Barbie. Then you disappeared and fell for that Parisian hooker who you brought back here to flaunt in my face. When she left you, you went out of your way to destroy anything and everything I wanted, purely out of spite. We may have found some common ground with the hate sex but I need more than being your friend with benefits."

"So do I, Blair," he exclaimed. "All I want is to be with you again."

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Chuck," she told him in response to him raising his voice. "I know that I told you I needed my space after Saints and Sinners. I just never thought you'd give up on us so easily. And when you told me it was too hard to be my friend on Thanksgiving, I sent you that pie hoping you would at least call me or come over. What if we aren't meant to be? What if we do need to go our separate ways?"

"Blair, I was respecting your wishes," Chuck told her as he touched her arm. "I didn't want to push you, but I'm fighting for you now. Doesn't that mean something?" The pain he felt was written all over his face as he continued.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked genuinely. "How can I prove to you that this time is really different?"

"You need to figure that out on your own," she said gently as she caressed his face. "I need to know you're willing to do everything you can to fix us. If you want me back you have to show me. Be the man I always knew you were, the man you're father knew you could be. That is the man I love and want to be with. Not the sadistic boy that you become when you don't get your way.

"Blair," he said as he took her hands in his, "I'm not asking for forgiveness now because I know I need to earn that."

"You do," she said. "I have forgiven you for a lot but there are some things that no matter how hard I try I will never forget them. I don't know if I will ever be able to trust you unconditionally again. And that's what I need for a relationship to work."

He spoke again, "The only thing I'm asking for is a place in this life you're creating for yourself, however small, just to know that there is something to hope for in the future."

He held his breath as he waited for her answer, if she rejected him now he would be completely broken. "I won't go out of my way to avoid you anymore," she told him softly, "I can't promise you anything more. It's going to take a long time for us to get back to where we were. But I'm willing to start that journey if you are."

"Thank you," he said happily as he kissed her hands. "You won't regret this."

"I'm holding you to that, Chuck," she told him with a smile as she stood up. "I have to go. It was good seeing you."

"Are you going back to Humphrey?" he asked as she started to walk away.

She sighed heavily as she turned around, "Dan and I are just friends. I'm sorry that I led you to believe he was anything more. He was there for me when no one else was. You're the only one I want to be with," she smirked, "So don't go getting jealous anymore."

He smiled before telling her, "I'm selling the Empire." Blair needed to know that he was moving on from the building that held such unpleasant memories for them.

"Why?" she was at a loss for words, "You love that hotel."

"I love you more," he told her with a smile. "It's time I move on and focus on Bass Industries. Finally make Bart proud, and you."

"We were always proud," she said. "I'll see you around, Bass."

"You can count on it, Waldorf," he said as his signature smirk turned into a genuine smile.

For the first time in ages, they both felt hopeful for the future.

**XOXO**

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," Blair said with reluctance. "Remind me again why I agreed to this."

"Because I tried those gross frog legs when we went out last night," Dan said with a smile. "We had a deal, Waldorf."

"You can't equate fois gras to a greasy cheeseburger with fries, Humphrey," she said as she eyed the burger in her hands suspiciously.

"Hey," he growled, "I made these and I'll have you know that the grease is what gives them their amazing flavor. Just take a bite and stop your complaining."

She did and couldn't help but smile, "Mmm, this is delicious," she said as she took a bigger bite.

"See," Dan said with a grin, "I told you it was good to let loose now and then."

When they finished their cheeseburgers and fries, Dan made milkshakes. They settled in the living room to discuss their relationships.

"Do you think I'm being unreasonable?" she asked Dan as she stretched out on the couch, "Asking Chuck to wait for me."

"I don't think so," he told her as he motioned for her to sit up and then lay her head in his lap. "Chuck really wants you back, he's realizing that you're the only one he wants. But if you're not ready and you told him that, you do have to trust him to listen to what you said and fight for you this time."

"What happened with you and Serena when I left?" she asked. "Did she extend the olive branch or did you?"

"She did," he said, "And I told her that it wasn't as simple as she wanted it to be. We're friends for now, we'll see where it goes. Just like you and Chuck."

"Maybe we can go on a double date with them when we're ready," Blair suggested. "That way there won't be so much pressure on being alone with them. What do you think?"

"I think that is one of your better ideas," he said with a laugh as he turned on a movie.

_**Please review to let me know if you want me to continue and what you want to see next.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Author's Note: I am so happy the writers on the show are finally getting their acts together =) Next week's episode looks amazing, finally that Chair jealously we all love, want, and need! And maybe some Dair action ;)

Jwoo2525 – Thank you! I really miss the Chuck and Eric dynamic as well. I basically miss how the characters were season one, they were so much better then. And the Empire just has too many bad memories that it has to be sold.

Krazy4Spike – Thanks for the details! They do have a lot more to say to each other before they can get on with their romance.

Bloodyhell95 – Thank you, that's what I was going for!

QueenBee10 – Thanks!

TriGemini – Thanks so much for the detailed feedback! The double date scene is fun, especially the buildup to it ;)

Rainy0vivian – Thank you! I agree, I love Dair's friendship but Chair and Derena will always be endgame for me =)

Vafolife123 – Thank you, thank you thank you!

D4s – Thank you! There is DS interaction in this chapter just for you, let me know how I did as I'm used to writing Chair or Dair ;)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

_Gossip Girl here with an update on our favorite power couple. C and B were spotted over the weekend in Central Park. It appears that they are on speaking terms once again. C was left sporting a huge grin on his face as he watched his Queen walk away. Can we look forward to a happily ever after for these two or will they self-destruct once again? Look out Lonely Boy, your Queen might be in need of a savior from the other side of the bridge. As always, I'll keep you updated. You know you love me, XOXO, Gossip Girl. _

"Miss Blair," Dorota said as she stepped into Blair's bedroom, "Can I ask question how you are?"

"You saw the blast," Blair said as she looked up from her textbook. "Sit."

"I miss much now that I no longer live here," Dorota said as she sat on the chaise. "First you and Lonely Boy now Mr. Chuck back."

"It's not like that, Dorota," Blair told her. "Dan is only a friend and I'm not really sure what Chuck is anymore. All I know is that he wants to try, and so do I."

She rummaged through her drawer to show Dorota the note he wrote her. "Here," she said, "What are your thoughts on this?"

After reading it over she looked up and said, "Only man in love would walk 70 blocks in freezing cold. Concierge tell me everything."

She laughed before saying, "I'm so torn. I want him back so badly but it's harder to forget the past than I thought."

"You don't need to forget to forgive," Dorota said. "That is what is hard part, the forgiving."

"That it is," Blair said as she stared in front of her.

"What do you want, Miss Blair?" Dorota asked, getting her attention once more, "Who make you happy? That most important."

"I want Chuck, I do," she said as if she were trying to convince herself, "But I want what we had. In my heart I've already forgiven him. It's the moving past everything that's happened that I'm struggling with. And I know I sound like a broken record but these thoughts are on a constant loop in my head."

"Miss Blair," Dorota said gently, "I take care of you all your life. And I never see you so happy as when Mr. Chuck with you. But you just say word and I block him from penthouse," Dorota said as she made fists and an angry face.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary," Blair told her. "If you don't mind, I want to get back to studying. I have an economics exam next week."

"I bring you coffee," Dorota said as she stood up before kissing the top of Blair's head. "Everything will work out. You see."

**XOXO**

Blair was on her way to Dean and Deluca for lunch when she spotted Chuck in the lobby, waiting for her.

"Chuck," she said as she stopped in front of him, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came from a meeting and thought that I could catch you during your lunch break," he said.

"Oh," she said as she motioned for him to walk with her, "Who was the meeting with?"

"Sean MacPherson," he told her as they walked outside.

"His club used to be in the Empire," she said as they walked up Broadway.

"It was. He wants it back there so he's looking for investors to buy the hotel," he said.

"So you really are selling it," she said quietly, happy that she would no longer have to visit that place to see him in the future.

"I told you I was. There's too much baggage attached to it," he replied as they made eye contact. "I'm moving into one of the apartments at the Palace tomorrow, you should stop by."

"Sure," she said noncommittally as he opened the door to Dean and Deluca. "Do you want anything?" she asked as she placed her order.

"Let me," he said as he ordered a cappuccino and took out his wallet.

"Thanks," she said as she took a sip of her latte.

"How are you?" he said as they sat at a small table in the corner studying her face. He could see her dark circles under the concealer she used to hide them.

"I'm okay," she told him. "I hardly sleep because I'm so busy with Vogue and I've been studying for an economics exam but that's expected. I'm on my way to becoming who I want to be." 'And closer to going back to you,' she added to herself.

"That's good to hear," he said as he leaned forward. "How did the exam go?"

"I got an A, as I expected," she told him with a smile. "What's going on with you and Bass Industries? Serena told me that you were able to work out a deal to save it. Do I get details?"

"Of course you get details, you get whatever you want," he said somewhat shyly. "I'm working with Russell Thorpe and his daughter Raina. I sent the Captain the latest contract but I'm hesitant on signing it."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I would get control of the company sooner but I'd have to give Thorpe 20% of controlling shares," he said. "I'm hoping that with the sale of the Empire and other holdings of mine that I won't need to do that."

"Are you selling Victrola?" she asked before she could stop herself from blushing. That place would always hold a special place in her heart.

"Never," he smirked, "We have good memories there."

"You could say that's where we started," she said avoiding his eyes.

"It is where we started," he said as he reached for her hand. "When are we going to talk about us again, Blair? I miss you every day and I know that you feel the distance between us as well."

"I need time, but I do want to be with you," Blair said nervously. "Are you still okay waiting for me?"

"For as long as it takes," he stated. "I won't let anything get between us this time."

"I'm happy to hear you say that. And to know you mean it is the best part. We do have a lot more to talk about but I need to get back to the office. Walk with me?" she asked as she stood up.

He smiled as he stood up and held out his elbow to her, which she took and held the whole walk back to Vogue.

**XOXO**

Serena hadn't seen much of Dan since their talk at the penthouse. She understood how he felt. For most of their relationship he was always the one who made the effort, even when they weren't dating he was still there whenever she needed him.

She remembered what his favorite coffee bar was and that he liked to hang out there in between his classes. She got there at about 10am and was on her third cup of tea when she saw him walk through the door.

"Dan," she called happily as she stood up.

"Serena," he called back as he walked over to give her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," she told him sheepishly, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh," he said as he put his bag on the other chair. "I'll be right back."

He came back with a cup of coffee and said, "It's good to see you."

"Dan," she started, "This is all new to me. I don't know what I'm supposed to do here. All I know is that I want to be with you. Tell me how we can move past what's happened."

"I want to be with you too," he said, "But we owe it to ourselves not to jump in this time."

"We tend to do that," she said with a face. "And it never did end well for us when we did that."

"No," he chuckled, "Which is why I want to do everything possible to prevent it this time. How do you feel about that?"

"Happy," she squealed as she laughed like a four year old. "I'm not the only one who wants us to work."

"No, you're not," he said. "So tell me everything you've been up to. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"We do," she said as she touched his hand while they spent the entire afternoon catching up with each other.

**XOXO**

Blair and Dan met up for drinks at their usual spot. This time Chuck and Serena didn't interrupt them.

"I saw Chuck today," Blair told him, "He was waiting for me in the lobby of Conde Nast when I went to lunch."

"Is this a good thing or a creepy thing?" Dan asked trying to suppress his grin.

"Little bit of both, I think," she said. "It's nice spending time with him but I feel like we're in limbo with no plan to escape it. I'm struggling with just being his friend."

"Why?" he asked as he leaned forward resting his chin on his hand.

"Because," she started, "I'm still angry for the things he did last year but don't know how to bring them up to move past it without provoking an argument. And on top of all that I think I've forgiven him, but he doesn't know that yet."

"Maybe you need to hash out what happened," he told her, "And then put everything behind you after you tell him you've forgiven him."

"I know that you are making a sound case but I don't want any new arguments to drive us further apart," she said. "Ugh, this is so confusing."

"What does Chuck think about all this?" Dan asked.

"He's actually the one who brought up talking about everything," she told him. "I told him that I had to get back to the office and that we'll talk about it later."

"I know that Serena has been trying with you. Tell me about what's going on with you two," Blair demanded.

"I actually came here from seeing her," he said. "She was waiting for me at the coffee shop I like near NYU. We talked, and I think we are at about the same place as you and Chuck. Just with a little less aggression."

"Watch it," Blair snapped before smirking, "Continue."

"I told her how I feel, she knows that I'll always love her," Dan said. "It's like you and Chuck, I need to know that she's willing to fight for us, relationships aren't one-sided."

"That they are not," she stated. "At least they get it now. Let's just hope that they don't lose momentum when they see it's not as easy as they think."

"Shouldn't we be having this conversation with them?" Dan asked. "What we're saying is stuff that would help them."

"We should, but it's not up to us to help them. They need to navigate this on their own. Anyways, it's easier to talk this through with you before I talk with Chuck," Blair told him.

"Agreed. On a more random note, do you realize that the people we're in love with were our firsts?" Dan asked her.

"Yes," she said with a laugh, "That fact wasn't lost on me. And in a way we were their firsts as well. First real relationship that is."

They continued reminiscing about their relationships and their newfound friendship as they ordered dessert.

Dan and Blair continued talking until the restaurant closed and they took separate cabs home, eager to get to sleep for they had to be at their internships early the next morning.

**XOXO**

"Howard," Chuck said with surprise as the Captain approached him, "It's good to see you."

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Howard asked angrily as he pushed a stack of papers into Chuck's chest.

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked as he looked at the papers.

"Where did you get the capital to buy Bass Industries outright from Russell Thorpe?" Howard asked. "Please tell me you didn't do anything illegal, kid."

"I didn't do this," Chuck said slowly, "I just sent over the contract Raina's lawyers drew up. Didn't you get it?"

"I did," Howard told him, "After I got this so that contract is moot."

"Is this document real?" Chuck asked with disbelief. "Am I finally in control of Bass Industries?"

"That you are," he said. "Congratulations, you are the sole owner of the company."

"Wait," Chuck called as Howard walked away from him, "I need you with me when I meet with the board. I'm calling an emergency meeting for this afternoon. We have a lot to catch up on before then."

_**Please review to let me know if you want me to continue and what you want to see next =)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Author's Note: This chapter was fun to write but difficult at points because I make a very concerted effort to keep the characters believable. This chapter is also a bit angsty but I feel it was necessary to bring the story forward. I hope I've succeeded and you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it =) Reviews make me super happy!

Let's take a moment to discuss Monday's episode. Whoa! Chuck is finally ready to crack, about time. Is it wrong that that made me very, very giddy? Blair takes charge with Dan, love it but wish we got more than only a freeze frame of their kiss.

And the preview for the next episode, Chuck ventures to Brooklyn? Is there a hit out on Lonely Boy, because there will definitely be a fight for Blair – finally! I am so excited that the writers have stepped up their game, let's just hope that they don't disappoint and send Chuck into another downward spiral. He needs to grow up and now is the perfect time for him to do it. I also think that Chair can't reunite until Blair has a real relationship with someone new so that she and Chuck are on a more level playing field.

Now that my rant about the direction of the show is complete, I feel better. Do you?

Thank you so much for all the reviews, I look forward to them and glean inspiration from them. Let me know what you want to see and chances are I'll incorporate it into the story. Also, thank you to those of you who have voted in my poll. I'll probably post a new story before this one is over. The wait for new episodes has my creative writing in overdrive.

If you have yet to review, please do so, I love hearing from readers!

Krazy4Spike – Thank you! Dan and Blair are so much fun to write, I'm glad you like it.

QueenBee10 – Thanks!

D4s – Thank you so much for the kind words!

Bloodyhell95 – Thanks! I get what you're saying about Serena and as much as she annoys me I do like her when she's with Dan. And because she was never with Ben in my story I have an easier time rationalizing her and Dan to myself ;)

Potterlover12 – Thank you, thank you, thank you!

TriGemini – Love the details, thanks so much! I so enjoy the Dair dynamic that I'm drawing out the Chair and Derena reconciliations =p Let me know what you think!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

Chuck spotted Lily in the living room as he got off the elevator to the van der Woodsen Humphrey apartment. He knew that she was the only one who could be responsible for returning Bass Industries to his control.

"Why did you do it?" Chuck asked as he took a seat next to a startled Lily in her apartment.

"Nice to see you, Charles," she said as she looked at him with surprise. "What do I owe this pleasure to?"

"Don't play coy with me, Lily," he told her. "I know you had something to do with Bass Industries becoming mine. I just came from meeting with the Board and they told me that an anonymous buyer signed over the company to me. You are the only one with the means and motive to do that."

"It was always yours, Charles," she said. "Now it's official."

"How?" he asked with incredulity, "Why?"

"I had to call in every one of my favors," she said. "And I would do it all over again. I was wrong to sell Bass Industries in the first place."

"Then why did you?" Chuck asked as he told himself that there must be a reason for his stepmother to do such a thing.

"The company started to decline over the summer and you were nowhere to be found," she told him. "When you came back from France the Board felt that you were in no position to head up Bass Industries in the foreseeable future. They had feelers out to sell the company since last fall."

"I never should have disappeared," he said shamefully. "None of this would have happened if I wasn't so reckless."

"No, you shouldn't have," Lily said, "But we all make mistakes. The important thing is that you are trying to rectify them now."

"Is Bass Industries really mine?" he asked with a hitch in his voice. He had wanted this for so long, as hard as he tried to fight it.

"It is, Charles," Lily said with tears in her eyes. "Your father would be so proud of you, I know I am. What I did was wrong and I am truly sorry. I just hope that you can forgive me one day."

She touched his face when he spoke, "You saved my father's legacy."

"You are his legacy, Charles," she told him as she leaned over to kiss his cheek, "Not Bass Industries."

**XOXO**

Blair kept her word and was on her way to visit Chuck at his new apartment. He called her after speaking with the Board and Lily. She knew how much he wanted to run Bass Industries and make his father proud so she agreed to meet him that weekend.

She was nervous to talk about their past but she knew it had to be done. Dan was right, if they got into another argument better now than when they were back together again. She took a deep breath as she stepped out of the elevator and saw him waiting for her.

"Congratulations," she said as he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Champagne to celebrate, and this is a little something for you," she told him as she handed him a small box while she went to open the champagne.

"Blair, these are beautiful," he said as she handed him a champagne flute. "Where did you ever find butterfly cufflinks with amethysts?"

"I had them made for you last year," she told him as she took a sip while he deftly switched out the cufflinks he was wearing for the ones she just gave him. "I was going to give them to you when everything was settled with the Empire but plans change. And now is as good a time as ever to give them to you, even if we are celebrating for different reasons."

He tried to kiss her again but she stopped him and sat at the table. He followed suit and sat next to her.

"We're similar, Chuck," she told him with a small smile. "Neither of us likes feeling vulnerable so I'm only going to say this once. We need a fresh start, if possible. We have to rebuild our friendship, get the trust back before we can be anything more."

She paused and Chuck took this opportunity to talk, "Anything that allows me to spend time with you is fine by me. I'll take what I can get."

"I want to spend more time with you but I can't do that until we discuss where things went wrong for us. I want to hear all about Bass Industries and your meeting with the Board but after we talk about what's happened. After that neither of us will mention it again. Ready?" she asked.

"Where do you want to start?" Chuck asked as he started to feel nauseous. His actions of the past year made him sick but if talking about them was what Blair needed he was going to do that for her.

"Jack and the Empire," she stated. "I still ask myself why you didn't trust me enough to come to me with his proposition. We could have worked something out, together."

"I wasn't thinking," he said. "I thought what I was doing was my only option. I took advantage of you and for that I will always be sorry. I was a fool to think you'd stand by me after I betrayed you like that."

"Yet I was going to forgive you when Dorota went into labor and I was late meeting you," she said softly. "You moved on so quickly, I thought you'd at least wait until it got dark for me show up."

"I should have," he said as he brushed back a piece of hair from her face. "I'm so sorry."

"Chuck," she began, "How I feel about Gothic Barbie is nothing compared to how I feel about you and Eva. I know you didn't feel anything for Jenny. Eva, on the other hand, you fell in love with her."

"You are the only woman I've ever loved," Chuck told her. "I was only with Eva to forget what I did to you."

"Maybe so," she said, "But you did feel for her. And you went out of your way to show the world just how in love with her you were. And then you went after me in the worst way when she left."

"You sabotaged her into leaving," Chuck exclaimed, "And I'm the bad guy?"

"Don't go there," she warned, "You did everything you could to sabotage my relationship with Marcus. Did you really expect me to sit back and watch you play house with some floozy?"

"What do you want me to say?" he asked desperately. "I can't change it. I wish I could."

"I need to know why you moved on so quickly," she said as she fought back her tears. "Tell me how you were able to forget about me so easily?"

"Blair, I was never able to forget about you," Chuck told her earnestly. "I tried and failed miserably. You are the only one I'm meant to be with."

"If we keep talking about this I'll just get more upset," she sighed. "It's in the past and that's that," she said more to herself than him. "Thank you for selling the Empire. I don't think I'd be able to look at that building let alone step inside it now."

"What about when I see you with Dan?" Chuck asked. "You two are practically best friends now. How do you think I feel seeing you with him after you kissed him?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew he crossed a line.

"You can't compare me kissing Dan to you declaring your love for Eva in front of all of Manhattan," she shrieked. "Do you know what a slap in the face to me that was? Telling everyone how that whore made you a better man, that was me you bastard!"

"Blair," he called as she stormed off. "I didn't mean it. Let me explain." He knew that he was the one in the wrong and shouldn't have said anything about her and Dan. She already told him she was sorry for the kiss.

"You will never change," she declared angrily as she grabbed her purse and furiously pressed the call button to the elevator.

Chuck wasn't about to let her go that easily this time. He jumped into the elevator just as the doors were closing and forced her to look at him.

"Don't run away from me again," he said heatedly. "We need to finish this conversation."

"No, we don't," she told him as she refused to look at him.

"Blair," he said he held her shoulders, "Stop looking for reasons to push me away because there will always be one. I'm not perfect but I'm trying to change for you. Allow me to be the man you deserve."

"I need to go," she said as the doors opened and she ran to her waiting car.

He was going to give her twenty minutes and then he was going to instruct Arthur to drive to Brooklyn. Her penthouse was too obvious a choice and they needed to finish this conversation.

**XOXO**

"Can I stay here tonight?" Blair asked as Dan opened the door to the loft.

"What happened?" he asked as he took her bag.

"Chuck and I got into a screaming match," she told him with tears in her eyes. "I know he'll be waiting for me at the penthouse so I won't go back there."

"Come here," Dan said softly as he pulled her into a hug and kissed the side of her head.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked as she walked into the living room. "I heard voices."

"If I can just crash," Blair said as she looked at her two best friends. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."

"Nonsense," Serena told her as she pulled her into a hug. "What did Chuck do now?"

"Can we talk in the morning, S?" Blair asked. "I really just want to go to sleep, or at least try to."

"Yeah, come on," Dan said as he led them to his room. He and Serena talked with her until she finally drifted off to sleep. Serena was next to Blair with her eyes closed when Dan heard someone pounding on the door.

"Who is it?" Dan called as he walked into the living room.

"I know she's here," Chuck said, "Let me in, Humphrey."

"Shut up," Dan enunciated as he opened the door, "She finally got to sleep and will be pissed off if you wake her up. So will I for that matter."

"I need to talk to her," Chuck said as he walked into the loft.

"In the morning," Dan told him. "She needs time to cool off. You both do."

"Move out of my way," Chuck said in a dangerously low voice.

"You should leave, Chuck," Serena said as she came out from the room Blair was in. "Blair's pretty upset. We'll have her call you in the morning."

"Just let me see her," Chuck pleaded. "Then I'll leave."

"You're in my home, Chuck, and you can see her in the morning" Dan said evenly. "I know this is upsetting but you need to leave. Now."

"This isn't over," Chuck said as he stood his ground.

"It is for tonight," Dan told him as Serena ushered him out the door before going to the window.

"You know his limo will be parked outside all night," she said as she fell into the armchair.

"I do," Blair said as she walked into the living room when she heard Chuck was gone. "I knew he left too easily."

"I thought you were asleep," Dan said as he guided her to the couch.

Blair cuddled up against him as the tears streamed down her face. The sight of Dan comforting Blair didn't make Serena jealous, it only made her realize what made her fall in love with him in the first place.

"I've never seen you like this before, B" Serena said as she sat on Blair's other side and wrapped her arms around her. "This time seems different than all the times before."

"It is, S," Blair told her as she leaned into Dan to look at her, "If we mess up this time there's no fixing it. Too much has happened."

Dan and Serena locked eyes and he mouthed, 'Don't push,' and she nodded.

"Can we do anything for you?" Serena asked.

"No, but being with me helps," Blair told them as she wiped away the last of her tears. "I've never felt this helpless before. It feels like I'm floating and can't find my footing. I can see the ground I just can't reach it. I hate not being able to control this."

"I don't know what he said to get you so upset," Serena told her, "But I know that he wants nothing more than to be with you again. He's made mistakes but he's trying."

"You think I don't know that," Blair snapped. "I know he's trying but if I let my guard down to him and he does something again, it's over. I'm not able to foresee what will happen if it does."

"But you do need to trust him," Serena said gently as Dan glared at her. "This isn't easy for him either, you know."

Dan spoke before the two girls started fighting, "Remember when you mentioned a double date, Blair. What about we do that tomorrow? That way we'll be there when you talk with him."

"I second that idea," Serena clapped. "What do you say, B?"

"Sounds like a plan," Blair said as she rolled her eyes, wondering what her two friends were up to.

**XOXO**

In the morning Serena left Dan and Blair alone while she went to talk to Chuck.

"Good morning," Serena said in a very chipper mood as she poked at a sleeping Chuck.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he slowly sat up. "Did Blair send you?"

"She did," Serena told him, " We are going on a double date for lunch. Blair requested that you get the private room at her favorite restaurant. She and Dan will meet us there."

"Ugh, Humphrey will be there," Chuck complained, "And you too."

"Hey," Serena said offended, "It's thanks to me and Dan that you are meeting her today."

"She's that angry at me?" Chuck wondered aloud.

"She's struggling," she said. "She feels weak and she hates herself for it."

"I want to be there for her," Chuck said to his stepsister, "She's the one who keeps pushing me away. Will what I did and who I've been with always stand between us?"

"No," Serena told him, "it won't. You know Blair and you know how she tries to do everything at once. She's taking six classes instead of five, interning three days a week with overtime, and trying to figure out where you two are. You hurt her and she's afraid you'll do it again. Show her you won't. We know what a good guy you are when it comes to her. Make her see you're not going anywhere."

"Any ideas?" he asked.

"You're on your own with this," she said with a laugh. "Be good at lunch."

**XOXO**

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything between you and Serena, last night" Blair said as they got into the car.

"Not at all, we're still in the talking phase," Dan said. "It will be a while before we go any further."

"That's good, I don't want to walk in on you two, ever," she said with a laugh.

"The same goes for you and Chuck," Dan grinned. "You really like sending him cryptic messages, don't you? First your favorite spot and now your favorite restaurant. What if he gets it wrong?"

"He won't," she told him, "When something becomes my favorite it doesn't change. Plus I like the reassurance that he still knows me better than anyone."

"You two sure are complicated," he said as he nudged her as the car pulled up to the restaurant.

**XOXO**

They sat around the table in silence, Blair was across from Serena and next to Dan on one side and Chuck on the other. Thankfully they were in the private room in the back in case things escalated.

"Chuck," Serena said in an attempt to break the ice, "How does it feel to have Bass Industries back?"

"Good, really good," Chuck told them as he looked at Blair. "But there are things in life more important than business."

"Did you work out a deal with Thorpe?" Dan asked.

"I didn't have to," Chuck said. "The company was signed over to me in full. It appears that Lily was more remorseful than I thought."

"Mom is so glad that you're speaking to her again. Eric and I met with her yesterday for brunch and she just went on and on about how proud of you she is," Serena said bubbly.

Chuck merely shrugged as he took a sip of his water.

"Those are cool cufflinks, man," Dan said when he noticed the butterflies Chuck was wearing. "I wouldn't have taken you to be a butterfly man."

Blair smiled in spite of herself and Serena bit back a giggle. "They were a gift," Chuck said, "From Blair."

"Why do I feel like there's a story behind them?" Dan mused as he looked at the three of them.

"Because there is," Serena said as both Blair and Chuck kicked her under the table, "Which I'll tell you. Don't you know how when you start to like someone you get butterflies in your stomach?" she asked as Chuck stared daggers at her. "Well, that's how this one felt when he and Blair first hooked up. He never felt that way about anyone before. So Blair had those made to immortalize the way he felt about her. It's rather sweet when you think about it, Chuck Bass with butterflies over a girl."

"That is sweet," Dan said before adding with a laugh, "I always knew you had to have a heart."

"Laugh all you want, Cabbage Patch," Chuck stated dryly. "But if you repeat that story to anyone, it will be the last thing you ever say."

"Stop it," Blair said with mock seriousness as she slapped his arm, "Dan knows to keep his mouth shut about that. I like that not many people know about the butterflies."

Chuck smiled as Blair added, "This room is filled with a ridiculous amount of tension, I can hardly breathe in here. Accept that Dan and I are friends and let's move on."

"I'll do it for you," Chuck told her. "But I still have my eye on you, Humphrey."

"Whatever," Dan said dismissively as he looked at the menu, "Can we order already? I'm starving."

The rest of the meal was rather uneventful as they kept the conversation light and avoided the serious issues. When they were done with their meal, Blair asked if she could have a moment alone with Chuck.

"I've been so focused on how to forgive you that it never crossed my mind that I might need forgiving as well," she said as she fidgeted, a sure sign that she wasn't herself.

"Don't think that," he told her as he took her hands in his. "What you did is nothing compared to what I did, it never will be. You only did what you did because of me, there is nothing to forgive. I love you."

"I love you, too," she said.

"Are we okay?" Chuck asked as he studied her face.

"We will be," Blair told him with a small smile. "You were right. I was looking for excuses and it was easy to find them. But I know you're trying, you did run after me, which was new. We just need time. Thank you for being patient with me."

"I'll see you around, Bass," she said as she kissed his cheek as Dan and Serena approached them.

**XOXO**

"I need a favor," Blair asked apprehensively as they sat on the couch back at the loft.

"Sure," he replied instantly, "What can I do?"

"I need to talk to your sister," she said as she looked him in the eyes.

"Why?" Dan asked with hesitation. Even though he and Blair were now close he knew that she hated Jenny.

"Something she said to me on Thanksgiving stuck with me," Blair told him. "And if I can forgive Chuck, Jenny needs to know that I can forgive her as well. And that she's no longer banished from Manhattan."

"I really haven't spoken with her since what she did to Serena," he said. "But if you can forgive her then I guess I can at least talk to her."

He dialed his sister's number and handed his cell phone to Blair.

"Hello," she said when Jenny answered, "It's Blair."

_**Please review to let me know you want me to continue and what you want to see next. Do you like how the characters are maturing? **_

_**Question – would you like to see Raina stick around in this story? I like her with Nate but don't know if I should keep her in my story. Please let me know what you think =)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Author's Note: This chapter is going to be mostly Dan and Blair together and them with other characters as this is a Dair story. I've been focusing on Dair and Chair as that is what I like best and feel I write most believably. That being said, if requested, I will try my best to include more of them for you.

Slightly random – I have a Chuck/Blair playlist that I like to listen to when I'm writing and one song really stuck out when I was writing this chapter, _Whatever it Takes by Lifehouse_. Check it out, let me know what you think about it.

Also, I've posted a new Chair story that I hope you'll take a look at, it's called _The Way We Were_. No new episodes for six weeks have me jonesing for more and I'm writing like crazy ;) Do you mind?

Thank you all so much for the reviews, they really do make my day!

Emd-girl – Thank you so much!

QueenBee10 – Thanks!

Bloodyhell95 – I have those same sentiments, and a similar situation, LOL! Hope you like this chapter.

Krazy4Spike – Thanks so much! I'm having the characters grow up and am so happy you like them. As for Chuck groveling, I love it, especially after everything he's done!

Jwoo2525 – I'm so glad you picked up on that! While Blair didn't hurt Chuck nearly as much as he hurt her, she still did. And they really need to address all their issues for them to be truly happy together. Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!

TriGemini – Thank you so much! I really love the Dair dynamic as friends and Chuck has been known to fight for Blair, especially in this story. Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter!

Kfrancis08 – I'm so happy you like it!

Marylinopen89 – Thank you! I'm sure you'll like how I included Jenny ;) Let me know what you think of this chapter, hehe!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

"You've got to explain to me what's going on with you and Chuck," Dan asked. "Serena isn't here so you don't have to worry about him finding out. Tell me the real reason why you're so hot and cold lately."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blair said.

"Not going to work," he told her as he handed her a latte. "Come on, you don't need to pretend with me. What's up?"

"I'm trying," Blair said, "But not playing games is new to me. That makes this very real. And that scares me. A scared Blair tends to be a bitchy Blair."

Dan couldn't help but smirk, "That explains it all. And I enjoy the third person narrative."

"Well, I'm glad my pain and suffering is amusing to you," she sniped as he went to say something before she cut him off, "And I know, other people have it worse."

"Just making sure you remember that," Dan said as she continued.

"We haven't seen much of each other but we have been talking most nights," she sighed. "I think I'm ready to forgive him. I miss him too much to have him in my life without really having in my life."

"Are you talking about sex or a relationship?" Dan asked. "Or both?"

"A relationship," she clarified as she rolled her eyes, "It will be a long time before I'm with him like that again."

Dan looked skeptical so she kept talking, "Chuck and I were always friends, scheming partners. But as soon as we had sex, that's what our relationship revolved around. I mean, sure, we loved each other but physically was where we really connected. And this time I'm making sure we have the emotional connection there before the physical connection starts up again."

"That's very mature of you, I'd like to think it's my influence on you," he said with his crooked smiled that she had learned to like.

"Maybe," she quipped, "But how long until you fall into bed with a certain leggy blonde again?"

"Not for a while," Dan let her know, "I plan on making her work for it. I was always too available for her. I need to know that she will work as hard as I have."

"Do you think Chuck and Serena have talks like this?" she wondered aloud.

"Probably," he said, "But not as insightful as ours."

She laughed as she enjoyed her afternoon with Dan.

**XOXO**

When Blair's alarm went off, she reluctantly rolled over to turn it off. She was exhausted and the last thing she wanted to do was run around the city for her internship. Her phone starting beeping before her feet even touched the floor and she hoped it wasn't a reminder for something she forgot to do for the day.

As she checked her phone she saw an alert for today that she added last year. 'Damn it,' she thought, 'Today is April 22, Bart's birthday.'

She and Chuck hadn't seen much of each other as they were both very busy. Her coursework and internship occupied most of her time while he was engrossed in learning every aspect of Bass Industries.

Her main focus for the day changed from dragging herself out of bed to getting ready as fast as she could so that she could be at Chuck's side. She was ready in record time and rushed past Dorota on the stairs.

"I won't be home tonight," she yelled as the elevator doors closed and she directed her driver to take her to the Palace hotel.

She called her boss to let her know she had to take her only personal day. After that, she called Chuck's favorite restaurant downtown and got them a private table for that night.

She was out of her car before the driver even put it in park and ran to the elevator, anxious to find what condition Chuck was in. Any day of importance to Bart usually sent him into a spiral. She was relieved to find him still sleeping when she got to him.

She placed an order with room service before sitting on the edge of his bed, smiling at his sleeping form. He must have sensed her because his eyes fluttered open and he saw her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her with surprise. "You should be at Vogue."

"I took off when I remembered what today was," she said. "I told my supervisor it was a family emergency."

"Blair," he started before she stopped him.

"Don't," she told him with a small smile, "I promised you that I would never let you be alone today. And I always keep my word, especially to you."

"I planned on spending the day drinking but since you're here I should probably get dressed," he said as he propped himself up to look at her.

She went to stand up but he caught her arm, "Not yet. Stay here a little longer." She nodded with a smile. They sat in companionable silence, just looking at each other.

"I'm glad you're back at the Palace," she said as she looked around. "I like it here better."

"Me too," he said, "It always feels like home here."

Before he could say anything else there was a knock on the door. "I'll get that," she told him as she stood up, "I ordered us room service. Breakfast in bed or the living room?"

"Living room, I'll be right out," he told her as he kissed her hand before she left.

'How did I get so lucky?' he asked himself as he put on a robe and brushed his teeth and went to join Blair.

She was seated at the table, waiting for him. He took the seat next to her as she poured him a cup of coffee.

"I still can't believe you're here," Chuck said with a smile as he took a sip of his coffee. "Thank you."

"Of course," she said, "I know today is hard for you, I'd never leave you alone to deal with today. We're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. Nothing will ever change that."

"I want to apologize, again," he said as he looked at his hands in shame.

"Hey," she said as she touched his chin and brought his eyes to meet hers, "I forgive you. No more apologizing. I want you back in my life, Chuck. I want us back."

"You can forgive me?" he asked, not believing his ears.

"I forgave you a long time ago but my pride wouldn't let me admit it, to you or me," she said. "And I've forgiven Jenny as well. As much as it hurts to think about everything that you've done, I'm no saint either. I spoke to Little J after our double date. I've lifted her banishment but it appears she's headed to Tokyo of her own volition," she told with a smirk as Chuck raised his eyebrows.

She elaborated, "When her interview with Parsons went south, she sent her portfolio to designers worldwide. A Japanese fashion house liked what they saw and offered her a two-year contract that she's accepted."

"I forgive you but I can't forget what's happened. I'll never be able to forget about Jack or Jenny or Eva," she struggled to continue but his gaze never left her. "But if you promise me that I will be the only woman in your life from here on out, I will never mention their names again. And neither will you."

"Done and done," he said happily as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply, a kiss she greedily accepted.

"Chuck," she told him seriously when she pulled back a few moments later, "This is our last chance. If anything goes wrong this time, nothing will be able to repair us. That's the reason I've been holding back."

"Nothing will go wrong this time," Chuck said with certainty, "I won't let it. If I've learned anything through all this it is that nothing I have will ever be worth it if I don't have you to share it with me. I need you more than anything, even Bass Industries."

"Oh, it is so good to have you back in my life," he sighed as he buried his face in her neck and held her close.

"How are things going with the company?" Blair asked as she stood up and led him by the hand to the couch.

"The senior Board members have really taken me under their guidance," Chuck told her as she settled back into him as his arms wrapped around her waist, her hands resting on top of his.

They spent the day talking, catching up, kissing. Chuck was still reveling in the fact that it was so effortless in how she could put what happened to them in a box and throw away the key. He would never be able to show her just how much she meant to him, nor would he ever stop trying.

"As much as I want us back I think we should wait before we have sex again," she told him as she turned around to face him. "I want it to special; I want it to be making love. You're probably going crazy with all the waiting I'm asking for."

"It's okay," he told her. "You've given me another chance. There's nothing in this world that I could deny you. I want to make our next time special as well. When we make love again there will be no doubt about how we feel for each other. This time we take it slow. Fifty years we'll look back and be thankful we did."

"You see us together fifty years from now?" she asked.

"Of course," he told her, "Whenever I imagine my future you are always next to me. I told you, Chuck Bass isn't complete without Blair Waldorf."

All she could do was smile and gently kiss his lips.

"How about I order us room service for dinner?" Chuck asked as he kissed her neck, content to spend the rest of the night with her in his arms.

"Raincheck," she told him as she stood up. He moaned in protest as she took a garment bag out of the closet, "We have reservations in an hour. I need to get changed, so do you. Wear something purple," she winked as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before smiling at him over her shoulder before disappearing.

**XOXO**

Nate knew that Blair and Chuck were back together and that Dan and Serena were on their way to reconciliation so he suggested meeting up for dinner with the Non Judging Breakfast Club, plus Dan.

"Can you believe these two?" Nate asked as they waited for their food. "Never in a million years did I think the two of you could be friends."

"Why?" Blair asked casually, "Dan have a lot in common. Besides, there was no one else to hang out with over winter break."

"Are you telling me that the only reason we're friends is because there was no one else around?" Dan asked in jest.

"Of course not," Blair said as she rested her hand on his arm, "I'm sure we would have become friends sooner or later."

"And now we're all friends," Serena chimed in as she looked at Chuck, in turn prompting everyone else to look at him.

"Whatever," Chuck rolled his eyes as he look at his stepsister.

He was saved from elaborating when their food arrived. As they were eating their desserts, conversation was flowing smoothly, as was the wine. The alcohol was probably the reason for the lack of drama.

"It's about time the Non-Judging Breakfast Club got together," Nate said with a smile. "Although I think we should probably induct Dan into our little club."

"No," Chuck said with a glare at his best friend.

"Come on," Dan said lightly, "Do you need to find a proper hazing ritual for me or something?"

"No, of course not," Serena said with a laugh, "You just have to reveal something bad that you've done."

"Like what?" Dan asked nervously.

"Like I had sex with Chuck in the back of a limo," Blair started.

"Several times," Chuck added as they both smirked.

"And I had sex with Serena while I was dating Blair," Nate piped in as he rolled his eyes at them.

"I thought I killed someone," Serena told them.

"I'm Chuck Bass," he smirked, "Enough said."

"Well," Dan said as he looked at his hands, "I had sex with Olivia Burke and Vanessa at the same time."

"Bravo, Cabbage Patch. I'm looking at you in a whole new light now," Chuck said with a wink. "Welcome to the club."

They all had to laugh at that. It was hard to imagine that just months ago they were barely speaking to each other.

"What do you say we take this back to the Palace?" Chuck asked as they all got ready to leave. "We could have a nightcap, or two."

"I'm game with that," Nate said.

"Me too," Blair said as Chuck wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Definitely," Serena said with as smile as Dan took her hand in his.

**XOXO**

They planned to meet up for coffee on their lunch hour. After some convincing, Blair agreed to walk around Times Square with Dan.

"So, you've never done this?" Dan asked taken aback as the sat down on the TKTS steps. "I thought this was right up your alley, you love steps."

"I never really ventured outside of the Upper East Side on my own," Blair told him as she looked around at the tourists with their fanny packs and horribly dressed college students waiting in line for cheap tickets to a show. "And when I did it was in the comfort of a car service that dropped me off in front of wherever I was going."

"Oh how the tides have changed," Dan laughed. "I'm glad I was able to introduce you to us common folk."

"Please, you're far from common, Dan," she said as she moved closer to him as some stranger sat too close to her for her liking. "You're father is married to Lily Bass, you've dated Serena van der Woodsen, and your internship at the New Yorker was by personal invitation of the Editor-in-Chief. You're so one of us now."

"But I do live in Brooklyn," Dan smiled, "And I like it there."

"I like Brooklyn now, too," Blair added. "And I am as far from common as you get."

"You most certainly are," he agreed as he put his arm around her to pull her closer. He sensed how uncomfortable she was with the guy sitting next to her.

She rested her head on his shoulder as they sat in silence for a few minutes before she looked at her watch and stood up. "Time to get back to work," she told him as he helped her up and they began their walk back to the Condé Nast building.

**XOXO**

"You seem so much happier," she commented as she sat in one of the chairs across from his desk.

"I am," Chuck said with a smile, "Blair and I are back together and I'm in control of Bass Industries. My life couldn't get better."

"I think it has more to do with Blair than the company," Serena said with a twinkle in her eye.

"You're absolutely right," he said as he shut his laptop to talk with his stepsister. "How are things with you and Brooklyn?"

"Okay," she sighed, "I still don't think he trusts me. He will in time though, I don't want to lose him again."

"You'll get there," he told her, "If I've learned anything from working things through with Blair it's that she needs to know I'm not going anywhere. Show Cabbage Patch you won't flake on him."

_**Please review to let me know you want me to continue and what you want to see next. I could really use some ideas =)**_

_**I notice that reviews have gone down for this story so if you like it please leave a review. It's the only way I know that you want more. Thank you. **_

_**Those of you who always review, you're awesome!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the great reviews! They mean so much to me and continue to keep me inspired. If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters, let me know if a review, chances are they'll make their way into this story ;)

Bloodyhell95 – I totally get what your saying, I personally dislike Serena because I think she is way to conceited on the show. However, I'm trying to humanize her in this story so to answer your question she is like a fish out of water when it comes to having to try to get a guy's attention. As for Dan, we all know he wants nothing more than to be with her but is really trying to focus on his writing and get Serena to work more at them, like he's always done in the past. Anyway, hope you understand where I went with that, LOL! Looking forward to thinking what your thoughts on this chapter were.

Krazy4Spike – Agreed, C and B will always have disagreements and jealousy to keep things interesting. Looking forward to your thoughts on D and S in this chapter =)

TriGemini – So glad you like the progress our couples are making. I really think what the show is missing in reuniting them is Dair friendship; they really are good for each other, LOL. Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

LeftWriter224 – Glad you liked the friend conversations at the end, I have to keep it balanced with the romance ;) This chapter has more Dan and Serena and the next chapter will have a funny Dan and Chuck interaction. Hope you like this chapter and looking forward to your comments.

Hannah – I will include more D and S. Let me know what you think of it!

Kt xoxo – I love the NJBC and think that Dan should be inducted at some point because he's pretty much a member already, LOL. Don't worry, I plan on keeping things interesting with Chuck and Blair. Let me know what you think =)

My anonymous reviewer – I will be making more of an effort to have more Dan and Serena interactions, just for those of you who asked. Next time leave a name so I can respond more personally =P

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

"Charles," Lily said happily when her stepson step off the elevator, "Eric will be right out."

"That's good," Chuck said as he looked at his watch, "We having lunch at Cipriani."

"One of my favorites," she said as Eric walked towards them. "You two have fun."

"Thanks, mom," Eric said as he kissed her cheek before she turned to leave them.

"Lily," Chuck said as she started to walk away, "You should join us."

"Come with us, mom," Eric encouraged, "It will be fun."

"Alright," Lily said with a smile on her face, "Give me a moment to get my coat."

"Thank you," Eric said when Lily was out of sight. "She's been so happy now that all of her kids are talking with her again."

Chuck smirked as Eric continued, "She's going to mention my birthday party, please do something. I overheard her talking with the party planner and it involves clowns. Clowns scare the hell out of me. You have to take control of this, please."

The look of complete horror on his face made Chuck laugh, "Alright, I'll see what I can do. Leave it to me."

"You're the best," he whispered as he pressed the call button as Lily walked back to them.

They were seated right away once they got to the restaurant and made small talk before Chuck asked the question that needed to be asked. As angry as he was at Lily for going behind his back, he now understood why she did what she did. Not only did she manage to buy back Bass Industries, she signed it over to him without condition. That gesture finally opened his eyes to how much faith Lily had in him. It was now time for him to show her the same consideration.

"Lily," Chuck said as they waited for their meals, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Of course," she responded as she looked to Eric who just shrugged his shoulders before looking at Chuck.

"Your spot on the Board, it's still empty," he said. "I want you to take it back. My father entrusted both of us with his company and I need you there with me."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked. "Do you really want me there as a permanent presence?"

"Yes," he said sincerely, "My father trusted you and I trust you. Please?"

"I'd be honored to," she said with a smile as tears formed in her eyes. "Thank you, Charles."

Their food was served shortly and the conversation quickly turned to Chuck and Eric's personal lives.

"How are things with Blair?" Lily asked carefully. "I hope you two are able to work through your issues. It would be such a shame if your love was wasted."

"We're doing better," he said, "Thank you."

"Serena and I are planning a birthday party for Eric," Lily told him in an effort to change the subject. Eric cringed and looked pleadingly at Chuck as she continued, "You and Blair must come."

"Lily," Chuck said smoothly, "If you aren't too far with the birthday plans, I would love to plan this for Eric."

"Yes," Eric said immediately, "I'd love that. Please, mom?"

"But it's your eighteenth birthday," Lily said with disappointment.

"And who better to plan it than Chuck Bass," Eric told her as Chuck smirked.

"Just what did you have in mind?" Lily asked suspiciously. "I feel like I'm being tricked."

"Something tasteful but appropriate for a proper eighteenth birthday party," Chuck said as he smirked at Eric. "We'll close Victrola down for the night and have the party there, just family and close friends, nothing too big." He winked at Eric when Lily turned away for a moment.

"Victrola is a strip club," Lily exclaimed, "Absolutely not."

"It's a burlesque club actually, and I'll send the women home for the night," he told her in an effort to appease her. Eric, on the other hand, completely understood what Chuck had in mind and was grateful that his mother was no longer in charge of throwing an over the top party he would hate.

"Can you guarantee everyone I see at my son's birthday party will be properly clothed?" Lily asked, still skeptical.

"Absolutely," Chuck told her, "I'll ask Blair and Serena for their input as well. You know Blair won't allow for any impropriety."

"Fine," Lily relented. She didn't want to but if it would make Eric happy she would do it.

"Thank you," Eric exclaimed as Lily still looked somewhat disappointed but couldn't help but hide her smile at her son's happiness. "This will be so much better than clowns."

He covered his mouth when he realized he said too much. "What?" he asked as Lily looked at him, "I overheard you talking to the party planner and I really, really hate clowns."

"Is that what this was about?" Lily asked with confusion, "Clowns."

It was now her turn to roll her eyes as they continued the rest of their meals talking about the goings on of the Upper East Side.

"I am so proud of the man you've become," Lily told him as they were leaving. "Your father would be, too."

Chuck smiled, unsure what to say as he already expressed more emotion towards his stepmother than he thought possible.

Eric could sense the tension building and he did the first thing he thought of to lighten the mood, he hugged Chuck.

A very startled Chuck pulled back from Eric before saying, "It's really not that big a deal planning your birthday party. I'm happy to do it."

"I know," he told him, "But it means a lot to me, thank you."

Lily watched her two sons and sniffled, happy that her once fragmented family was finally piecing itself back together.

**XOXO**

"Will you be at the party tomorrow?" Blair asked Dan as they walked down Madison.

"I will," he said as he linked arms with her. "Although I think I won't be as well dressed as I was at the last party we went to together."

"You will be," she said. "Wear the same Armani tux. You still have it, don't you?"

"Of course I have it," Dan said. "I might have to have it cleaned though."

"Leave it to you to ruin Armani," Blair teased. "But now to important matters, are you going with Serena?"

"I'm meeting her there," he told her. "She seemed a little disappointed but I still find myself testing her determination with us."

"She'll get over it," she said. "I'm actually quite impressed with your resolve at not completely crumbling for her tall, blonde, and pretty charm."

"Oh," Dan said with excitement, completely missing her last comment, "I almost forgot to tell you, my story is nearly finished."

"You almost forgot," Blair said exasperatedly, "I've only been waiting to read it for months now. What's it about?"

"Not so fast, Waldorf," he said slyly. "You have to wait until it's all done, which shouldn't be long. Maybe a week, two tops.

"Then why are you telling me now?" she asked as she elbowed his ribs. "You know I hate waiting."

"I remember," Dan said as he nudged her back. "But I also remember telling you good things come to those who wait. Like lunch, my treat today."

He smiled as he held open the door to the café for her while she rolled her eyes at him, unable to bite back her laugh.

**XOXO**

Chuck was throwing a party at the Palace to celebrate taking the helm at Bass Industries. Blair agreed to get ready with him in his apartment and he couldn't be happier. The simple act of helping him get dressed made him more content that he ever would have thought. Domestic life with Blair was better than all of his wild days put together.

He took great care to make sure their outfits matched, something he loved to do. Her dress was an exquisite strapless silver number that hugged her body in all the right places but remained elegant and timeless. His dress shirt was made of the same material as her dress.

"You know," he said as she fastened the butterfly cufflinks, "I've worn these everyday since you gave them to me."

"I've noticed," she said as she turned to look at them both in the mirror. "We make quite the pair, Bass."

"You always did bring out the best in me," he said as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin in the crook of her neck. "You look stunning."

"Why thank you," she said as her arm snaked up around his neck. "You don't look so shabby yourself."

"You ready to wow everyone?" she asked as she turned around in his arms to face him. "I'm sure people are already downstairs."

"Not yet," he said as he kissed her.

She returned the kiss before pulling away a few moments later and smiling, "Come on, we have to go."

The ballroom of the Palace was already filled with people who immediately swarmed the young couple as they entered.

Their friends found them and were able to talk for a few minutes before Chuck excused himself to give his toast and kick off the celebrations.

"I'll be right back," Chuck told Blair as he gave her a quick squeeze and kissed her temple before walking towards the stage to give his toast.

"You getting a shout-out?" Dan teased.

"No," Blair told him, "This is to thank the Board and probably Lily for having faith in him. It's strictly business."

"Uh huh," he answered, not believing a word of it. If he knew anything about Chuck Bass it was that he loved grand gestures, and the bigger the better.

"Thank you all for being here," Chuck said as he addressed the room from the stage. "It is with great pride that I continue the legacy my father built. He created Bass Industries from the ground up."

"There are many people I have to thank today. My father, of course, without him I would not have all that I do. My stepmother, Lily, the only mother I've ever known." He paused to lock eyes with her and smile at her before continuing, "We may not have seen eye to eye throughout the years but I owe so much to you, thank you."

"Howard Archibald, you were with me at every step of this venture keeping me on track. You are an invaluable asset to Bass Industries and I think of you as family. Thank you, Captain," he held Howard's gaze for a moment before looking at Nate, who was smiling as he stood next to his father.

"The members of the Board, your guidance these past months have taught me more than I ever imagined and I will never forget those lessons. Thank you for trusting me to lead you," Chuck made eye contact with the group of Board members present and nodded to them before glancing over the room once more.

"But above all, the most important person I have to thank for being here today is Blair Waldorf. She's been my friend all my life, has always told me the truth, and she believed in me when no one else did. Without her, I literally would not be standing here today."

All eyes turned to where he was looking at Blair as he continued, "I owe you my life and am forever in your debt. Thank you for always being there. You are so much more than I deserve and I love you more than words can express. To you, the love of my life and the air that I breathe, without you I am nothing," he raised his champagne flute once more to her and nodded to the crowd to acknowledge that he was done and the festivities could continue.

Blair stood frozen in the back of the room with Dan, Serena, Eric, and Nate.

"Told you, talk about a grand gesture," Dan said as he nudged Blair's arm only to see the tears form. "You okay?"

"Yes," she said with a laugh as she wiped them away and raised her champagne flute to Chuck, who was walking towards them. "It sure is."

It was taking Chuck longer than he thought to reach Blair because each person he passed stopped him to congratulate him and tell him what a fine young man he was and that his father was sure to be proud of him.

"Wow," Nate said as he watched Chuck talking with his father and Lily, "Who would have thought Chuck Bass would be the most respectable man in the room?"

"Not me," Serena laughed as she eyed a silent Blair. "You okay, B?"

"Absolutely," she answered, "I just have a lot on my mind, and I think the champagne is getting to me. Excuse me, I'm going to get a glass of water."

"She'll be fine," Dan said as they all looked at each other apprehensively before shrugging it off as Chuck and Blair.

"Is everything alright, love?" Chuck asked as he approached her by the bar.

"Yes," she smiled as she kissed his cheek. "I just needed a glass of water. Let's go, you have a lot of mingling to do."

And with that she led him into the crowd, proudly watching him network as she conversed with the guests as well.

**XOXO**

"Chuck sure knows how to make a grand gesture," Dan said as he and Serena sat on the barstools back at the loft.

"He does," Serena said, "I just wish I could do the same for you."

"Serena," Dan said as he took her hands in his, "I don't need some grand gesture, I just need to know you'll be there."

"I'm here," she told him, "We've done apart and I know that you're the only one I want. Let me in, give me a chance to show you. You won't regret it."

She was nervous that he would reject her but deep down she knew he wouldn't. "No," he said as her face fell. "I'm kidding, I just wanted to see how it felt to say it. And to see your reaction."

"That wasn't funny," she sniffled as she hit his arm, "I think you just took five years off my life. Don't do that again."

"Serena," Dan said, "There is no denying how much I love you. I would do anything for you, I have done anything for you. But these past years you haven't shown me the same consideration."

She wasn't sure if he was trying to reject her nicely or what but she couldn't stand it as he continued, "I've seen you try this year and I'm want to try again with you, with one condition."

"Anything," she said desperately.

"This is the last time," he told her. "If we don't make it work this time we owe it to ourselves not to torture ourselves anymore."

She pulled him to her for a kiss, a deep kiss full of the passion she felt for him. "I love you," she breathed, "We'll work this time."

"Slow down, Serena," he said as he tried to catch his breath, "Let's not rush into this."

She giggled as he got up and started busying himself in the kitchen, not trusting himself to be to close to her.

**XOXO**

The party went off without a hitch. Everyone there was impressed with the Chuck Bass they saw before them. No longer did they see an irresponsible playboy but a conscientious, well spoken man who was committed to a woman of equal if not better standing than his own.

"What's wrong?" he asked her in the elevator. "You've been quiet all day."

"Nothing's wrong," she told him with a fake smile. "I just have a lot on my mind with school and Vogue, that's all. You were wonderful today."

"But," he said with bated breath, knowing she was unhappy about something, "Something is bothering you, tell me."

"Why did you mention me in your speech? You didn't have to, I wasn't expecting you to," she asked quietly when they were in the quiet of his apartment.

"I did it because I want everyone to know what an important part of my life you are," Chuck said as he pulled her to him. "I'd be completely lost without you."

She remained silent as she buried her face in his chest, praying that he would drop it. No such luck.

"I thought you'd love it," he said as he urged her eyes to meet his, "Having everyone know how much you mean to me. You used to love gestures like that."

Then it hit him, just last year he did the same thing with the foundation he set up for Eva. "It's not the same," he said quietly as he was careful not to mention her name, "It never was."

"I know," she said, finally deciding to talk, "But it doesn't feel how it should. I'm sorry, today is your day and I'm ruining it with my nonsense. Your speech was absolutely lovely; Lily was beaming, as was the Captain. You are becoming quite the man, Chuck."

"Blair, talk to me," he implored of her.

"It's silly," she said, "But thank you, it did mean a lot to hear you say those things."

"I meant every word," Chuck told her as he leaned forward to kiss her as he rested his hand on her cheek.

Blair deepened what started off as gentle quickly deepened by snaking her arms around his neck while his hands came to rest on her hips.

"I love you," he said as he rested his forehead against hers. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know," she told him with a devilish smirk, "But I want you to kiss me so stop talking."

And with that she pulled him to her once more.

_**Please review to let me know if you want me to continue and what you want to see next. If you haven't commented yet, please do, it makes my day to see the number of reviews increase =)**_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Author's Note: And the story progresses. I'm using some elements from the show but with my own, Chair friendly twist of course. Thank you all for such detailed reviews, I love those! It's so helpful to a writer when they receive thorough feedback.

Bren – Thanks! As I was writing his speech I knew that it would bring up old feelings about Eva. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

TriGemini – Thank you! I like that Chuck always seems to know when something is bothering Blair, even when she tries to hide it from him. And the softer side of him is something I love. Serena and Dan are progressing, slowly. Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Bloodyhell95 – Thanks for the feedback. Hope you like this chapter more and look forward to your comments.

Krazy4Spike – Thanks! Dan so has to be careful with Serena, and we see more of his feelings in this chapter. And Blair talks more with Chuck. Looking forward to your comments on this chapter.

D4s – Thank you! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

LeftWriter224 – Thanks! That line is from Time Traveler's Wife but it must have been in my subconscious and I didn't intentionally use it from there. And Dan will be making Serena work for them (love the Doormat Dan comment, btw). I really think the show's writers are missing out by not having funny/awkward scenes between Dan and Chuck. Hope you enjoy, let me know your thoughts.

Jwoo2525 – Thanks so much! As much as I love fluff, Chuck and Blair still have some issues to work through. We see Blair talk with Chuck about her feelings in this chapter. Let me know what you think.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

"You're sure this doesn't interfere with your classes today?" Chuck asked her.

"Positive," she told him, "I don't have be at Columbia until one this afternoon. It's not even nine o'clock yet."

"Now remember," she said as straightened his bow tie, "Remain confident and in control. You know what you're doing. And above all, make no mention of me. I'll be in the back of the room, I'm not going anywhere until this meeting is over."

"I really am sorry about that," he said in reference to his speech at the party. "I should have known better."

"You didn't do it on purpose," she smiled. "We can talk about it when we're not so busy. Now let's go, I can't wait to see you in your element."

She pulled him to her for a deep kiss before taking his hand and leading him out the door.

"Knock them dead," she whispered as she kissed his cheek before sitting in a chair against the wall. He kissed her hand before moving to the head of the table where he could see her.

Chuck made all his points and had the backing of the Board as well as Lily, who was his biggest advocate.

Blair remained in her seat until everyone filed out leaving her and Chuck alone. Most of them stopped to say hello to her and tell her what a wonderful influence she was on Chuck.

"As much as I'd love to stay, I have class in an hour," she said as he pulled her close, not wanting her to leave but knowing she had to.

"Have Arthur take you to Columbia," Chuck said as her hands rested on his chest. "He knows all the shortcuts."

"Okay," she said as she reached up to kiss his nose. "You were wonderful today. So professional and in control, very sexy."

"Knowing you were there helped," he said as he let one hand run up and down her back.

"There's nowhere else I would have been today," she told him as she looked at her watch. "But I do need to leave now. You did great, Bass."

His arm snaked around her waist as hers wrapped around his back as he walked her out to the limo. "Love you too," she said as Arthur pulled away and Chuck made his way back up to his office.

**XOXO**

"Is it weird that we're like this?" Blair asked as she looked up at Dan as they were cuddled up together to watch a movie.

"Nah," Dan said as he gave her a gentle squeeze, "We're friends, and I've been told that I make an awesome pillow."

"What did you think of Chuck's speech last week?" she asked.

"It was nice, and I told you there would be a shout-out to you," he teased. "You kind of freaked out though, did everything work out with you two?"

"He's more perceptive that I remember," she told him. "But I didn't want to talk about it with him. He did the same thing for his French hooker last year so the gesture felt cheap. I know he didn't mean it that way but it did."

"Why won't you tell him this?" Dan asked. "Hiding your feelings won't help matters, it will just make them worse."

"I told him that it didn't feel how it should have but I brushed it off as being silly," she let him know. "But we will have to discuss it at some point. I'm just enjoying being back with him. It's insane how empty I felt without him in my life."

"You mean I didn't fill the void?" he asked with mock hurt. "I thought we were more than that."

She turned around to face him and said, "I don't know if I could have gotten through all of this without you. So thank you. I'm glad you're my friend."

"Right back at you, Waldorf," he said with a grin. "You are nothing like what I used to think. We make an odd pair, don't we?"

"I could never be odd," she told him with an air of superiority. "And because you're referring to us, neither are you."

"Wow," he said, "More compliments, you must really like me."

She rolled her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder once more, turning her attention back to the movie. There was a knock on the door and Dan yelled for whomever it was to come in.

"No," Chuck said as his body stiffened at the sight of them together on the couch, "Absolutely not."

"Sorry, Chuck," Dan said with a grin, "Blair will move. I'm all yours then."

Serena howled with laughter while Blair laughed silently against Dan as Chuck just stood there, speechless with a murderous look creeping onto his face.

"Don't worry, Chuck," Serena told him, still laughing. "I'll cuddle with you."

Now he was glaring at her. "No thanks, sis," he said with a scowl as he sat in the armchair, "I'll just sit here by myself while my girlfriend gets cozy with your, what is he these days?"

"We're good friends," Dan said before adding, "On our way to something more."

"No one cares, Humphrey," Chuck spat, clearly peeved at what he walked in on.

"Honey," Blair said as she sat in his lap, "Laugh. It's okay. Dan was only trying to be funny. There's nothing sordid going on with us."

"I know, but I still don't like him," Chuck said as he glared at Dan, who was smiling like the cat that ate the canary. "Serena said you were probably here so I came with her to get you. Let's leave."

"No," Serena exclaimed, "It would be so much fun if we all hung out. You two can't leave now."

"We're not going to," Blair said. "Will you behave?"

"Maybe," he said as his arms wrapped around her waist and drew her closer to him.

"No funny business you two," Dan said as Blair nuzzled Chuck's neck and began whispering to him to calm him down.

"Do you really want him plotting your death?" Blair asked Dan who shook his head. "Then leave us alone and restart the movie."

He and Serena rolled their eyes as they sat next to each other on the couch, close enough that they could feel each other's body heat but not quite touching.

**XOXO**

Chuck was waiting for Blair in the lobby of Conde Nast when he saw Dan walk towards him.

"Hey," Dan said, "Blair asked me to tell you she'll be a few minutes late. We're all going to lunch together."

"No," Chuck said, "I agreed to watch a movie with you and Serena for her but I'm not sharing a meal with you again."

"Yes, you are," Blair told him as she wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed his back. "You're doing it because you love me."

"Waldorf," he groaned as he pulled her to face him and held her close, "Don't ask me to do this. You know I can't deny you."

Dan found the Chuck in front of him entertaining. Even though he disliked Dan, he had no qualms about being affectionate towards Blair regardless of who saw him.

"I want you two to get along," Blair said. "You're both important to me. You don't need to become his friend, Chuck. You just need to tolerate him, for me. Please."

"Fine," he said as his lips captured hers while Dan coughed trying to get their attention.

"I know you're there, Humphrey, and I don't care," Chuck told him when Blair pulled away but not out of his embrace. "Even your unfortunate presence won't keep me from kissing my girlfriend."

"No need to get jealous, Bass," she smiled, "Dan's no competition for you."

Chuck smirked as he looked at Dan who just shrugged it off and said, "Can we go? I'm starving."

Chuck and Blair were quiet on the walk to Dean and Deluca as they held hands while Dan talked non-stop until they were seated at a table in the back.

"Will you stop talking already?" Chuck snapped. "No one cares how the editor invited you to a party as his lackey."

"Really?" Blair said excitedly, "That's wonderful. I expect you'll be kept on in the summer."

"Here's hoping," Dan said as he crossed his fingers. "How about you, any future plans with Vogue?"

"They did ask me back for the summer," she said as she looked at Chuck. "I'll be working full-time for credit so I won't be going anywhere fun this summer."

"It will be a change," Chuck told her. "I can't remember the last time I spent the summer in Manhattan."

"There is a first time for everything," Dan said, "Even for Chuck Bass."

He smirked at him while Chuck merely narrowed his eyes as Blair laughed.

**XOXO**

"Chuck," Eric said as he clapped him on the back once Lily and Rufus left, "This is amazing. Thank you so much."

The eighteenth birthday party Chuck planned for Eric was memorable. As promised, he shut down Victrola for the night and keeping his word to Lily, had all the women sent home. In their place were the most attractive, well-muscled men you'd ever seen.

And to make Lily happy, they were dressed in tuxedos and were the servers. However, once the parents were gone and the front door was locked, the men ripped off their tuxes to reveal booty shorts as they made their way to the stage to perform a show for the birthday boy.

This was received with catcalls while Serena and Nate pushed Eric to the front of the stage with Chuck smirking at his stepbrother's reaction to his surprise.

"You signed off on this?" Dan asked Blair with disbelief as they stood by the bar, both wanting to be as far away from the performance as possible.

"Why not?" she smiled. "It's not like Chuck is going to sleep with any of them and they won't want to sleep with Serena. Besides, look at the smile on Eric's face. When was the last time you saw him this happy?"

"Fine, I hate when you're right," he said with his crooked grin.

"There you are," Serena slurred as she pulled Dan to her, "I want to dance." He gave Blair a wary look as he let the blonde drag him into the mix of people.

She was chuckling when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and Chuck rested his chin in the crook of her neck. "Why are you hiding back here?" he asked as he nibbled at her ear.

"I'm not hiding," she said as she turned around, "I'm observing. This party is just what Eric needed. I wouldn't be surprised if he took one of the dancers home as his birthday present."

"Not likely," he told her, "Look."

It was only after Chuck pointed him out did she notice Jonathan approaching Eric. Both boys looked over at Chuck and smiled at him before finding a quiet corner to talk.

"Nice matchmaking skills, Bass," Blair said. "But how did you get Jonathan here?"

"I told him that Eric missed him and he should come to his old friend's birthday party," he said. "I also told him that forgiveness is the best gift you can give someone."

"Is that so?" she asked.

"It is," he said quietly, "Thank you for loving me."

"I never had a choice," she told him with a twinkle in her eyes. "From that first night here I was yours."

"This place hasn't seen a decent performance since you graced us with a dance all those years ago," he told her as he raised his eyebrows while his hands rested on her lower back to pull her closer to him.

"That was a really good night," she said as a slight blush crept on her face. She hoped the dark lighting would prevent him from seeing it but as always, he noticed everything about her.

"Hey," Chuck said with his hand bringing her chin up so their eyes could meet, "That was the best night ever. You think I could get an encore of that performance."

"Not tonight," she told him, "But I would like to dance, let's join Dan and Serena."

Blair got hold of his tie and led him to the dance floor, all the while smiling as he pulled her in close once they got there.

**XOXO**

"How are things going with you and Serena?" Blair asked Dan over the phone. It had been a few days since they had seen each other and they wanted to check in.

"They're good," he said, "But it's harder than I expected to take it slow with her. She has one speed and it's set too high for me at the moment."

"Just tell her you aren't a sex toy and to keep her hormones in check," Blair said bluntly. "Trust me, waiting will make it even better."

"You want to tell me something," he alluded as she rolled her eyes, not that he could see that.

"Chuck and I haven't gotten there yet," she said. "I was referring to our hate sex last year. After going without him for so long, it was so much more electrifying when we were finally with each other again. But we're not getting into that. I want to hear more about you and Serena, have you talked?"

"We have," Dan told her, "And she's been at the loft almost everyday this week. I'm still holding back though."

"Do you still want to be with her?" she asked. "It isn't like you to hold back from her like this."

"I do," he said, "I just don't want her to steamroll me again when she gets distracted with something else."

"Take your own advice then, talk to her," Blair said. "She's not as dumb as she looks, most of the time."

"That's probably best," he conceded. "My story's finally finished when you want to read it."

Blair held up a finger when she saw Chuck enter her room. He nodded and took a seat at the end of the bed as he waited for her to finish.

She patted the spot next to her and he kicked off his shoes before sitting next to her, leaning back into the pillows when she rested her head on his chest.

"Meet for lunch tomorrow and bring it with you," she said with a smile. "I want a hard copy so that I can properly critique it."

"Alright," he said, "I hope you don't tear it to pieces, though. I think it's my best work yet."

"No promises," she said, "But I'm sure I'll love it. I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Hi," she smiled up at Chuck as she put the phone on her nightstand and curled into him. "This is a nice surprise."

"I haven't seen you in a week, I missed you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too," she told him. "This week has been crazy. I had two exams to study for in addition to preparing for the Costume Institute Gala at the Met next week. I barely have time to eat and sleep. I'm glad you stopped by. I don't know how much longer I'll be awake though."

"I'll leave," he said as he kissed her forehead, "We can talk some other time."

"You don't have to go," she said as she wrapped her arm around him. "You can sleep here tonight if you want. Just to sleep, I'm not ready for more yet."

"Sleeping sounds good," he said with a chuckle. "There's no rush for anything more, I'm just glad were together again. I actually wanted to talk about the party, I never thought my comments would remind you of last year."

"I know," she told him. "It just makes things different between us now. Last year I loved when you did things like that, not caring who knew how much you love me. But now I think it would mean more if your gestures were more private, just between us."

"Okay," he said, "I'll keep that in mind. I really am sorry."

"Stop apologizing, you've been forgiven," she said as she yawned. "That didn't last long. We can talk more at breakfast. You can get under the covers, you know."

"I love you," he whispered into her ear once he was spooned behind her under the covers. "Sweet dreams."

"I love you too," Blair said as she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his before drifting to sleep.

_**Please review to let me know if you want me to continue and what you want to see next. **_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. **_

_**And if I haven't heard from you yet, please leave a review, it will make me smile to see your comments =) **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Author's Note: This chapter jumps ahead to November, we last left them in May. I thought it was too awkward the way I was writing Dan and Serena and I felt I was getting far too sappy with Chuck and Blair. Please pardon the smut, I've been rewatching old Chair scenes and miss their innuendo laced banter and overall hotness ;) And I know the Derena part is short but that's because I feel I can't write it as well as I write Chair. I hope you enjoy =)

I also posted a new story called _Of Course_. It's set after 4x11 and is my take on all of Chair's hate-sex leading to a pregnancy. I'm including Dair friendship because I really like the two of them as friends. That and it's fun to see Chuck squirm a bit, LOL. I hope you check it out and let me know what you think with a review.

Thank you all so, so much for your continued support! I know a lot of you have story alerts and have favorited this story but have yet to review, please take the time to do so as it's the only way I know you like what you're reading. Thanks to those of you that always review, you're beyond awesome!

Krazy4Spike – Things definitely get shaken up in this chapter and aren't boring (at least I don't think so). Can't wait to read your comments on what happens.

Countessplaten – I'm so happy to hear you like this story. Chair is my absolute favorite couple on the show and I love the banter between Dan and Blair, too. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

Bloodyhell95 – 100th review! Thank you =) I'm looking forward to your comments on this chapter.

TriGemini – I totally get what you're saying about Blair and Chuck having to revisit their issues again. During the time jump they have but in this chapter they're finally able to move forward, in the only way we'd expect from them ;) Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter.

LeftWriter224 – We see Dan and Serena talk more in this chapter as well as a lot of Chuck and Blair. There is more Chuck and Dan interaction as well. I can't wait to read your thoughts on what goes on in this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

"Go to hell, Chuck," Blair screamed as she flew down the stairs with him quick on her heels. "Get out."

"Not a chance," he told her as he tried to grab her only to have her wrench away.

"You thought you'd make the perfect birthday present," she fumed, livid at what he tried to do. "Jewelry would have been better."

"I'll never win with you," he cried. "You don't want grand gestures in public, I get that. But this was private, between us and personal."

"And you still overstepped," she cried back.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've had sex?" Chuck asked raising his voice. "A year. I've never done that before. But I did for you. And now you have to overreact when I try to do something romantic. Is it so awful for me to want to make love with my girlfriend? What do you want from me, Blair?"

"To let me make the first move," she yelled, shaking she was so angry. "You said you would."

"So this is about control for you?" he asked seductively as he backed her against the wall. "Is that it?"

"It's about you keeping your word," she said through clenched teeth as she tried to keep her composure while his hands ran up and down her arms and he brought her body flush with his.

"I have done nothing but walk on eggshells with you," he said in a deathly low voice. "What more can I do to show you I've changed? I love you with all my heart but there's only so much I can do without losing who I am."

Blair sighed as she leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes as she took a deep, steadying breath.

"We should have done this a long time ago," she said gently as she pushed him back before taking his hand and leading him to sit on the stairs. "Talk."

"About what?" he asked uneasily.

"Why are you walking on eggshells with me?" she started. "I'm not as fragile as you think."

"I know that," he said. "But you're not how you were either. And I know it's because of what I did. You're a different person now and I don't want to lose you to, to Brooklyn." Now it was Chuck's turn not to mention someone's name.

"Dan was there when I needed him, like a brother," Blair assured him. "Someone to talk to when I was afraid of how you'd react. You are the only one I want to be with. The love I feel for you cannot be duplicated or traded in for someone else."

"I forgave you," she added. "And I've still held back from you, which hasn't been fair. But you're right, I'm not the same person I was when we were together before. I have changed and it's partially because of what you did."

"When we were together," she told him as she rested her hand on the side of his face, "I let my life revolve around you completely. It took me so long to recover from your betrayal but when I was finally coming to terms with it, you brought your French girlfriend back to the city."

He started to object but she stopped him, "I know I gave you back that engagement ring in Paris but a small part of me wanted you to fight for me, which you didn't do until you thought I moved on with Dan. We can call Saints and Sinners a draw because that was mostly me."

Chuck didn't know what to say so he just pulled Blair into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know what to say other than I love you and only want to be with you," he said. "Can we ever get back to what we had?"

She leaned into his chest before answering, "We will."

"So I didn't blow my last chance?" he asked.

"No," she told him with a soft laugh, "Nothing short of you stepping out on me will ruin this."

"I'm not that stupid," he scoffed.

"You're learning, Bass," she said as she stood up. "And I'm absolutely exhausted. Can we meet up in the morning to continue this?"

"I still have to give you your present," he said. "It's in your bedroom."

"Okay," she agreed, knowing where this would lead and secretly wanting it now. He swept her up in his arms to carry her the rest of the way. "Chuck, what are you doing?"

"Humor me, okay?" he asked as he held her close. She nodded as they entered her bedroom.

"Look under your pillow," he told her as he laid her on the bed and reached for her gift.

She smiled when she saw the box, Harry Winston. It was the Lattice Bracelet and it was gorgeous.

He took the bracelet out and clasped it around her wrist and held her hand to his lips, kissing her palm. "Happy birthday, beautiful," he told her quietly as he looked at her like she was the only woman in the world, the only one he wanted to be with.

Blair could feel the sexual tension between them and knew that Chuck meant no harm with his surprise. He really had been on his best behavior and it wasn't fair that she snapped at him. Looking around the room she saw the effort he made to make their first time back together special. She also missed being with him and the way he was looking at her was too much for her to resist him any longer.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" she breathed as she pulled him to her. Their kissing intensified as they lay back while their hands feverishly undressed each other.

Her leg was around his waist as his knees were on either side of her other leg. She buried her hands in his hair while his lips ravaged her neck, causing her to moan with pleasure. She groaned when he pulled back from her.

"You sure about this?" he asked as he looked in her eyes. He hadn't been this unsure since their first time together in the limo. Just like back then, he needed to know she was certain about continuing.

"Absolutely," she smiled as she pulled him back to her. "I love you. And I know you love me."

"I do love you," he rasped as his lips captured her neck once more. No more words were exchanged as Chuck spent what felt like forever just getting reacquainted with her body. He still knew every inch of her and took his time satisfying all of her sweet spots. Their first time making love again was absolutely magical; it wasn't as electrical as their hate-sex was, it was even better.

After going without each other for almost a year, their need for one another was insatiable. They clung to each other as they fought for control, loving each other into the early hours of the morning. When they collapsed next to each other it took them quite a few minutes to catch their breath again.

"Who put the rose petals here?" she asked as she rolled over to face him as she peeled a few petals off of her skin before doing the same on him.

"I did," he told her defensively. "I had Serena distract you while I got the room set up. There's a reason you got ready in her room. The candles would have been lit if you didn't freak out on me."

"Thank you for this," she said as she maintained eye contact with him. "I've missed you."

"I know the feeling," he said as he touched her face.

"This feels really real now, you and me," Blair confessed. "That's why I freaked out before, because I was afraid to let you in again. And don't make the obvious dirty comment, you'll ruin the mood."

He smirked, "Why didn't you tell me that to begin with? I never would have done any of this if I had known."

"I know," she said, "But I'm glad you did. We feel more on track now."

"Really?" he questioned. Never in a million years did he think making love to her would help fix their problems.

"Yes," she let him know. "Sex was always a big part of our relationship. But this time we started without it, and I think that's made us stronger. It's a good feeling knowing we took the time to build that foundation."

He responded by pulling her to him and kissing her. "Did you have a good birthday?" he asked with a smirk.

"I did," she smiled. "Will you still be here in the morning?"

"Why? Are you kicking me out?" he asked as he ran his hand down her arm.

"No," she said with a soft laugh, "I just want to know if you'll be here when I wake up."

"I'm not going anywhere," he told her sincerely.

"Good," she smiled as she leaned over to kiss him, "Because I really liked my presents."

"I'm glad. But your birthday isn't over yet, Waldorf," he smirked as he flipped her underneath him and started kissing his way down her body, disappearing under the covers as she gasped and rolled her head back as he brought her to bliss once more.

**XOXO**

"How do you think they're doing?" Serena asked Dan as her head rested in his lap.

"Either really good or really bad," he told her as he stroked her hair.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"I get that Chuck's trying to be romantic but Blair's a control freak, you know that," he said as she nodded. "She might see it the wrong way. I hope it works out for them though."

"Me too," Serena said, "They deserve to be happy after all that's happened."

"They'll work it out," he said. "Blair is nothing if not determined and Chuck is determined to make things work with her this time. Hopefully he won't do something stupid again."

"He won't," she told him. "While you were getting to know Blair better, Chuck and I got closer as well. He really is trying. Who would have thought Chuck Bass could become a good person?"

"Not me," Dan laughed. "But he has a good reason for doing so."

"Just like I had a good reason for changing," Serena said as she sat up to face him. "I'll never know why you love me like you do but I'm so happy you do."

"I've been in love with you since I was fifteen," he said with a smile. "You don't choose who you love, it chooses you."

"That's a really cheesy line," she giggled. "But I like it."

"Then it worked," he smiled as he leaned over to kiss her.

"What do you say I show you just how much it worked?" she said as she straddled his waist and started kissing his neck.

"I'd say yes," he said with his crooked smile as he wrapped his arms around her, standing up as she squealed while he brought them back to his room.

**XOXO**

It was about noon when Serena and Dan made their way back to the penthouse.

"Nothing seems to be broken," she stated as she looked around the living room. "And no trails of clothing. Good signs I hope."

She then heard laughter coming from the kitchen so she motioned for Dan to follow her. The sight before them was unlike anything they'd ever imagine. Blair and Chuck were sitting at the table, her legs were in his lap as they ate breakfast. She was wearing his dress shirt from the night before and her new bracelet was on her wrist while he was in only his silk boxers and they were laughing like they didn't have a care in the world, stealing kisses and touches from each other.

"I take it you two had a good night," Serena said, finally making their presence known.

"We did," Blair said with a smile as Chuck ran his hand up Blair's bare leg. Chuck could see Dan was getting uncomfortable so he decided to have some fun with him, get even a bit.

"Relax, Humphrey," Chuck said as Dan's blush intensified, "I'm not going to jump you."

"Now he gets a sense of humor," Dan exclaimed as he crossed his arms.

"He just got laid," Serena said with a smirk. "He's in a very good mood."

"Don't talk about us like that," Blair said huffily. "We're right here."

"Like you mind," Dan said with a grin. "You two were practically having sex when we walked in."

"Trust me," Chuck said with a smirk, "If we were, you would have heard us as soon as you got off the elevator."

"Chuck," Blair said slyly as he raised his eyebrows at her, "They would have been able to hear us before they got off the elevator."

"Enough," Serena cried, "No more talk of sex. I take it you two are good now?"

"Better than good," Blair said as she pushed a piece of Chuck's hair off his face.

"Check out that bracelet, B," Serena exclaimed as she reached for Blair's hand. "You did good, Chuck."

"I always do," he said smugly.

"So," Dan said flatly, "What are we doing today?"

"Let's go somewhere," Serena said in a bubbly voice. "We should have another double date."

"We should," Blair said as the blonde's enthusiasm transferred to her. "What do you say?" she asked Chuck as she sat in his lap.

"Alright," he said as he looked across at his stepsister and stepbrother as it were. "But I suggest we stay here. I'm in no mood to go outside today."

"Yay," Serena exclaimed, "Dan and I can cook." They all looked at her with horrified looks on her face when she said sheepishly, "Fine, I'll supervise."

"That's probably best," Dan said as he pulled her to him and kissed her temple. "None of us want to die in a kitchen fire."

Chuck snickered and said, "I second that. There's no way I'm letting you near anything that could catch on fire."

"You two," Blair said as she glared at Chuck and Dan, "Lay off. And you," she said to Chuck, "We need to get dressed."

"No funny business," Serena called after them, "Dan and I don't what to be subjected to that."

"What are you complaining about?" Blair asked as she raised her eyebrows. "If I remember correctly you two were the ones who were loud."

"Hey," Serena exclaimed, "That was one time. And we didn't think you were home."

"If that helps you sleep at night, sis," Chuck yelled back as he caught Blair around the waist when they were out of sight of the other two, causing her to shriek with delight as he carried her up the stairs.

"Ugh," Serena sighed as she hopped up on the counter while Dan looked around to see what he had to cook with. "They'll probably be a while. What are you cooking?"

"Well," he started, "The only food I can find in this refrigerator is a carton of eggs and vegetables. Other than milk and yogurt, that's it. So, I'm thinking a frittata."

"Mmm," Serena said as she pulled her to him with her legs, "I like frittatas."

"And you commented about us," Blair said as she and Chuck entered the kitchen once more to find Dan and Serena making out against the counter. "It looks like you two are the ones that can't control yourselves."

"Dan's making a frittata," Serena announced, choosing to ignore her friend's comment as she went to put on the coffee maker. "Don't say anything, I know how to make coffee."

"If you say so, S," Chuck smirked as he sat down and pulled Blair into his lap. "And Cabbage Patch, don't burn our food."

Dan rolled his eyes as he continued cooking while Blair and Serena just laughed.

**XOXO**

With their love lives back on track, the only time Blair and Dan spent with each other was with Chuck and Serena as well. While they loved their other halves, they missed spending time just the two of them. They decided to go for a walk in the Park before meeting up with Chuck and Serena at the Russian Tea Room.

"You're story is amazing," she told him. "Now you've been published twice. I like to think it's because of me."

Dan raised his eyebrows as she continued, "Not only did I encourage you to get back to your writing, I also introduced you to David Remnick and provided you with your inspiration."

"You really like taking credit for things, don't you, Waldorf?" Dan asked with a grin.

"Only when it's warranted," she said as she gently elbowed him. "Which is always."

"What part did you like best?" Dan asked like a kid in a candy store. "I know you already critiqued it but I love hearing good things about it."

"The introduction of the witty brunette was excellent," Blair told him. "Your protagonist really needed a swift kick in the ass. And she was just the one to do it."

"In addition," she continued, "She needed him as well."

"Go on," Dan prodded as he smiled. His friendship with Blair was unlike any he'd ever had with a girl. There were no romantic feelings to complicate matters, just a mutual respect that grew over years and a genuine concern to see the other happy.

"Both characters were at a impasse in their romantic relationships and were able to help each other find their way back to their respective others," Blair said with a small smirk. "Very art imitating life."

"What can I say?" Dan told her as he looped his arm through hers. "I'm inspired by real events."

_**Please review if you'd like me to continue. I'm debating having this be the last chapter before I post an epilogue or continuing with a few more chapters first. If you want a few more chapters please let me know with a review – they're the only way for me to know what you think =) And for the epilogue, how far in the future should I go? Dan and Blair's senior year, five years, ten years? Let me know. **_

_**And remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. **_

_**I've also updated the poll on my profile page about future story ideas. Please vote for your favorite =)**_


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Author's Note: My apologies for taking so long with this update. I've been working on other stories and wanted to make sure that I did this epilogue justice. It covers the next ten years of the CB/DS saga so I hope you're able to follow the time jumps.

I so enjoyed writing this story and reading all of your lovely comments. Thank you for taking the time to review, favorite, or story alert.

These new episodes look intense! I can't wait to see what happens, here's to hoping that the writers don't leave us with heartbreak again (fingers crossed) =p

Countessplaten – Thank you!

LeftWriter224 – Thank you so much!

Chiara – Thank you!

A73104MG – Thank you!

Bloodyhell95 – Thanks!

TriGemini – Thanks so much!

D4s – Thanks!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

Blair moved into Chuck's apartment at the Palace during her senior year at Columbia. Chuck would have proposed soon after they got back together as he was still somewhat impulsive in nature but Blair made it clear that no matter how much she loved him, she wasn't ready for marriage until she was on her way to building the career of her dreams.

It was hard but Chuck respected her wishes as she made it clear that he was the only one she saw her future with. He was thrilled when she chose law because from early on in their relationship as he always envisioned her in a high-power job.

"So there's nothing I can do to persuade you to work at Bass Industries this summer," Chuck asked her as they walked through the Park holding hands.

"Nope," Blair told him with a smile. "This internship is something I set up all by myself. And who knows, Bass, we might end up on opposite sides of the table one day."

He couldn't have asked for a better segue if he had planned for it, which he did. But hers was even better. He stopped walking and reached into his jacket pocket before dropping to one knee in front of her.

She froze as he started to speak, "We'll never be on opposite sides of the table, Blair. I love you, I always have. You are the only person in this world who makes me happy and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Will you marry me and give me the honor of becoming your husband?"

She just stared at him as he fumbled to get the ring box open. When he did, she saw the most beautiful ten-carat brilliant cut diamond set in a micro-pave platinum setting.

"Blair," he said nervously when she remained speechless, "Please say something. I'm kneeling in Central Park and I've never been more serious in my life."

"Yes," she said quietly as she leaned down to kiss him, "Yes."

He wrapped his arms around her as they stood up, continuing to kiss her. "I love you, Chuck," Blair told him when she pulled back. "I would love to marry you."

Chuck slipped the ring on her finger before kissing the palm of her hand, drawing her to him for another kiss.

They got married a year later, the summer before her last year of law school at Columbia. She graduated at the top of her class and had numerous job offers before she even took the bar exam.

Blair chose the position with the best corporate law firm in the city and went from associate to junior partner in six years. She didn't want to work for Bass Industries because she needed to have something all her own. Chuck was the love of her life and always would be but she needed to maintain her persona as Blair Waldorf, something that kept her very happy and him happy as well.

**XOXO**

Serena moved into the loft with Dan the summer before his senior year at NYU and they couldn't be happier. They were together three years now and Dan had asked her to marry him each year on their anniversary. She constantly said no; Lily's numerous marriages turned her off the idea, not to mention her mother was still married to his father.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked when he walked into the loft and saw that Serena attempted to cook dinner for him. The pots with burnt food were in the sink soaking, the garbage contained the charcoaled food, and the Indian take-out she ordered was on the table.

"Nothing's wrong," Serena told him nervously, "Can't I try and cook dinner for my boyfriend?"

"Of course you can," Dan said as he put his bag down and wrapped his arms around her. "You okay?" he asked, feeling her trembling.

"Yeah," she said as she tried to get out of his embrace and sit down. "Let's eat before the food gets cold."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," he said as he pulled her closer.

"Nothing's wrong," she repeated.

"Something is," Dan concluded as he studied her face, "Just tell me."

"I think I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"Really," he said with a big smile on his face as he twirled her around, "That's awesome."

"You're happy?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? This is the best news ever," he told her as he put her down. "We're going to be parents."

"I'm so happy this was your reaction," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much, Dan."

"I love you, and you," he said as he kneeled and kissed her stomach. "We're going to be parents," he said again with his hands on her hips and a huge smile on his face.

"We are," she smiled as he stood up only to kiss her again.

After graduating from NYU's journalism school, he continued his work at the New Yorker. He had a running column in the magazine and did freelance work for their online edition. Most of his work could be done from the loft, which he was grateful for once Henry was born.

He and Serena didn't hire any outside help, they decided to follow in Rufus' footsteps and be stay-home parents while working around their child's schedule. With Lily's help, Serena got into event planning and annually organized several events in Brooklyn and Manhattan. She and Dan were living in perfect domestic bliss, minus the wedding.

**XOXO**

"How are the newlyweds?" Dan asked as Blair and Chuck arrived half an hour late to their monthly double date, both looking disheveled with matching smirks on their faces.

"Very good," Blair told them as she ran her hand up Chuck's thigh once they were seated. "How are the expectant parents?"

"Excited," Serena exclaimed as she put her hands on her still flat stomach. "I still can't believe I'm pregnant."

"And by a Brooklynite no less," Chuck smirked as Blair playfully hit his arm.

"Congratulations you two," Blair smiled as she reached for Serena's hand. "Do we have dibs on being the godparents?"

"You do," Dan said as he looked at Chuck warily, "Him we're not so sure about."

"Dan," Serena exclaimed as she shook her head at her boyfriend, "Of course we want you both to be the baby's godparents. Leave it to you to ask before we do."

"Patience isn't one of my virtues," Blair told them with a shrug as Chuck looked at her with lust in his eyes.

"So you were able to tie down Chuck Bass to getting married," Dan grinned. "How things have changed."

"She's tied me down in more ways than one, Humphrey," Chuck told him with a smirk. "And I enjoy each and every one of them."

"Is everything about sex with you two?" Serena exclaimed as she looked between them.

"Not everything," Blair told them coyly. "But it does feel wonderful to be married. Nothing compares to it."

"I agree," Chuck said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Okay," Serena said as she pushed the menus at them. "Let's order before you two start having sex right here."

"No need to worry about that, S," Blair said. "We stopped doing it in public years ago."

Dan and Serena were spared more of Blair and Chuck's smutty banter when the waiter came to take their orders. When he left, their conversation veered off of sex and touched on their jobs, their social lives, and of course back to the little one that would be joining them soon.

**XOXO**

"So, when are you and Chuck going to start a family?" Serena asked as they watched her three-year-old son play on the floor. She was also very visibly pregnant and due to give birth any day now.

"We already are a family," Blair told her. "And children will happen when they happen."

"Well," Serena said as she looked at little boy, "Henry need's cousins. You and Chuck have been married for five years now, when are you going to jump on the baby wagon?"

"We've been trying," Blair said as she watched Henry play, smiling when he waved at her. "But the doctors think my bulimia could have hurt my fertility. It could be years before I get pregnant, if I'm even able to."

"Oh, B," Serena squealed as she hugged her friend the best she could in her condition. "I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because," Blair said as she pulled back, "It does no good to talk about it. You'll be the first to know when I do get pregnant."

Serena pouted as she was sad to hear her friend's revelation but Blair was in no mood to discuss it any further.

"Enough about that," Blair stated as she turned to her friend. "When are you going to let Dan make an honest woman out of you?"

"Stop it," Serena said as she got defensive. "There's no reason for us to get married, it will change nothing."

"It will change everything," Blair told her friend. "It adds an extra layer of commitment. And don't mention the children because that's a given. But Dan's wanted to marry you for years, why do you insist on torturing him by consistently declining him?"

"Our parent's are married," Serena stated. "It's one thing being together but it's another to be married as well."

"S, you and Dan are not blood related," Blair said. "You may be step-siblings and share a half-brother but who cares. You love him and he loves you. Marry the man."

"Fine," Blair said, giving up much too easily for Serena to believe, "But you're missing out. Marriage is awesome."

"Really?" Serena asked with a sly grin. "I heard that the sex stops and you slowly start to hate each other."

"Have you met Chuck and I?" Blair smirked. "The sex never stops, it gets even better. And how could you hate someone you've committed yourself to for life? What's the real reason that keeps you from marrying Dan?"

"I'm afraid we'll change if we get married," the blonde told her. "We're doing so well together and we have almost two children that I don't see how getting married at this point will make any difference."

"It will make a difference because Dan desperately wants to be Mr. Serena van der Woodsen," Blair told her with a chuckle. "He's head over heels for you. That's not going to change."

"I'll keep that in mind," Serena said to get her friend off her back as Henry crawled over to them.

Blair picked up the little boy and put him in her lap, "How is my favorite nephew doing today?"

"Good," he giggled as he pointed at Serena's belly, "Baby comes soon."

"That's right," Blair said. "Are you excited?"

He nodded as both women smiled while Blair bounced him up and down on her knee, thinking how much she and Chuck wanted a child of their own.

**XOXO**

"You come one step closer to me and I will have you arrested, Humphrey," Chuck said as he protectively cradled his daughter to his chest. She was secure in her carrier facing his chest but he felt more assured holding her to him as well. They were enjoying their walk in the Park when Dan spotted them.

"Chill out, man," Dan said as he ignored his threats while Victoria reached for him. "She likes me," Dan cooed as the baby latched onto his finger.

"That's only because she can't understand what it means to be from Brooklyn yet," Chuck retorted as he replaced Dan's finger with his own and turned away while gingerly kissing the top of his little girl's head. "You have your children to annoy. Leave my daughter alone."

It took Blair and Chuck so long to get pregnant that when it finally happened they were both bundles of nerves. After eight years of marriage they were finally going to be parents. Blair's pregnancy was relatively worry-free and her c-section went as planned.

However, because it took them so long to get pregnant with Victoria, the doctors told them that she would probably be their only child. As disappointed as they were to not give her a sibling, they were over the moon to have her and focused all of their energies into doting on their little princess.

She was the spitting image of her mother but had her father's eyes and was already starting to curl her lip and master his signature smirk. Both Chuck and Blair knew that she would drive all the boys crazy as she grew up, much to Chuck's chagrin.

"When are you going to admit that you actually like having me around?" Dan asked with a grin as he continued walking with them.

"Never," Chuck said straight-faced. "I tolerate you, nothing more."

"Whatever," Dan said as he continued to make faces that made Victoria gurgle with glee. "At least you're not this rude to Henry and Celia."

"Henry and Celia are innocent children, not to mention my niece and nephew," Chuck stated as he shook his head slightly. "You'd have to be an awful person to be mean to children. They can't help you're their father."

"Your wife is best friends with my wife," Dan said. "Can't you at least try to make an effort with me?"

"First off," Chuck started, "I'm conversing with you, so there's the effort. Second, I'm the only one with a wife. The last I heard Serena was still declining your proposals."

"Nice way to throw that back in my face, Chuck," Dan shot back angrily. "Real nice."

"You probably use the same shoddy ring each year," Chuck said as he continued walking, peeved that Dan was still following him. "No wonder she says no."

"Actually," Dan said slowly, "I don't use a ring. Serena said she doesn't want one."

"And you believed her?" Chuck asked as he stopped to face Dan. "Well there's your problem, Humphrey, you're stupid."

"Excuse me," Dan said, now insulted on top of being hurt.

"All women want an engagement ring, regardless of what they tell you," Chuck told him. "Try with a nice rock next time. And stop following me, I want to enjoy the rest of my walk with my daughter and you're ruining it."

Chuck started to walk away, cooing to Victoria when Dan called out, "Thanks for the advice."

'What could it hurt to get a ring?' Dan thought as he began walking in the opposite direction, contemplating different ways to propose to Serena that would guarantee her answer to be yes this time.

**XOXO**

"You are too cute for words right now," Serena said as she sat in front of Chuck's desk at Bass Industries. He had Victoria with him at the office because Blair was away on business and Dorota was sick; there was no one else he trusted to leave his only child with so he brought her with him to work. The people at Bass Industries knew better than to say anything because if there was anything that set their boss off it was talking ill of his wife or daughter.

Chuck loved when he had Victoria all to himself as he and Blair would compete for who would have her. Blair would usually win but Victoria would fuss until she was back in his arms, choosing her daddy above anyone else, much to his delight.

"I want to say something nasty but because you're referencing my daughter, I won't," Chuck said as he took the little girl out of her seat for the umpteenth time that morning to bounce her up and down on his knee. Everything about her fascinated him. She was the perfect mixture of him and Blair, her mother's beauty and his penchant for mischief.

"It really is adorable how doting you are," she said. "You're a wonderful father, Chuck."

"Thank you," he said sincerely, a quality of his that grew throughout the years. "That's one of the best compliments you could give me."

"It's the truth," Serena told him with a smile. "When does Blair get back? I briefly spoke to her this morning and she misses you both terribly."

"I know," he said. "She called me three times this morning wanting to make sure I was feeding her and taking only the best care of our little princess."

"Have you changed a diaper yet?" Serena asked as she knew that he and Blair only did so under the direst of circumstances. She and Dan weren't fazed by it as they chose not to have a nanny for either of their children, instead choosing to be as hands-on as they could be.

"I did," Chuck said as he curled his lip only to smile when Victoria gurgled happily. "One of the employees volunteered to but he was a little too eager. I don't care if the man has four children, anyone that eager to change a diaper is not to be trusted. And I don't want Victoria manhandled by anyone."

"Always overprotective," she laughed. "But it's good, she is one lucky little girl that has daddy firmly wrapped around her cute little finger."

"That she does," he agreed as he completely pushed the files on his desk aside to sit her on it and kiss her forehead.

"Would it be asking too much to hold my niece?" Serena asked.

"Yes," Chuck told her without hesitation. "I very rarely get her to myself and I'm in no mood to share her."

"You don't think she's distracting you today?" Serena asked with a playful glint in her eyes. "I mean, have you gotten any work done?"

"Yes, I have," Chuck said smugly. "I took the future CEO of Bass Industries on a tour of the building, then we had our morning snack, and we were getting ready for a nap when this strange blonde lady walked in to bother us."

"That strange blonde lady is only the best auntie in the world," Serena cooed as she walked around the desk to tickle Victoria's chest. "And seeing as you're not getting anything done anyway, let me take you both to lunch."

She could see Chuck weighing his options and he knew that it would be easier to get rid of his stepsister if he just agreed to lunch.

"Fine," Chuck told her as he put Victoria back in her seat as he went to put the carrier on his chest, "But you don't get to hold her."

Serena rolled her eyes as she picked up the little girl only to have Chuck take her immediately and securely cradle her against his chest, motioning to Serena to get the door as they made their way to lunch.

**XOXO**

Dan took Chuck's advice about buying Serena an engagement ring and when he proposed to her on their next anniversary, which marked fourteen years together, eighteen if their on-off years in high school were included.

The ceremony and reception was held at the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens. Lily had the place closed down for them and the wedding was one of the most exclusive social events of the year. Dan and Serena wanted it to be as intimate as possible but that didn't stop Lily from getting carried away. There were only a hundred people in attendance, which was about seventy-five more than the couple wanted but they went along with it.

Victoria looked adorable in her lilac dress as she sat on her father's lap during the ceremony. Chuck never in a million years thought he could be this happy. As he looked at his wife and held his one-year old daughter closer to him, he knew that nothing in the world was more important to him than his family, and he spent every day telling them just that.

The ceremony was beautiful, Dan and Serena were glowing with happiness as their children stood next to their parents bouncing with delight. Blair served as Serena's matron of honor and Nate was Dan's best man. Henry was the ring bearer and Celia made an adorable flower girl. Dan and Serena had a gorgeous day for their outdoor ceremony and the sun was still shining for the reception.

"Now our wives are best friends, Humphrey," Chuck said as he and Serena danced past Dan and Blair.

Blair and Serena laughed as Dan dipped Blair, causing Chuck to glare at his wife giggling in the arms of another man. However, after all these years of them being friends, Chuck knew there was nothing to worry about so he just twirled Serena as he winked at Blair across the dance floor.

Eric was dancing with Victoria in his arms and it was adorable. She was squealing with delight and both her parents were happy to notice that it was being captured on film.

"So," Blair asked Dan as he pulled her to him after twirling her, winking at Chuck who was watching them with narrowed eyes, "Did you ever think this is where we would be when we saw _Nanette_ all those years ago?"

"That you'd be married to Chuck before I married Serena, no," he said with a laugh. "But we did get what we wanted."

"We did," Blair smiled as she and Dan continued dancing. "How happy are you to finally be married?"

"So happy," he told her, beaming as he looked at Serena and then his children dancing with each other. "I didn't think things could get any better but they did."

"I've been telling Serena that for years," Blair smirked. "It only took Chuck and I pushing you both in the right direction for you two to finally seal the deal."

"Then I guess I should be glad we're friends," Dan said to her as Serena and Chuck approached them.

"You should, I know I am," Blair told him before kissing his cheek and then Serena's as Chuck took her in his arms to dance with her.

As Dan and Blair danced with their spouses, they couldn't believe how very happy they were with where life had taken them. Who knew how their lives would have turned out had they not decided to sit together at Film Forum all those years ago?

Thankfully, they never needed to know.

_**The end! Thank you so much for all the reviews, story alerts, favorites, and hits on this story.**_

_**If you can leave a review and let me know what you thought of this story it would be greatly appreciated =) It will make me smile to know what you thought of this story now that you've read it in completion. **_

_**And FYI, I have two other stories in progress – Of Course and The Way We Were, both Chair. Hope you check them out! There's also a poll on my profile page about what story idea to post next, I appreciate all the votes ;)**_

_**Thanks again and can't wait to read your comments on what you thought of this story =D**_


End file.
